


Code Geass: The Siren's Song

by gamergirl101



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, OVA: Code Geass: Akito the Exiled, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-11 20:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19548397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Julius Kingsley is a military adviser who didn't think love was important in his life and hides something beneath his eyepatch. Anya is a female performer who holds a mysterious power and a dark secret about her past. When the two meet, a bond forms between them.





	1. Prologue: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay I done in the past (before I thought of a twin brother of Lelouch). Many words were replies partners and I exchanged. I hope this story is enjoyable and unique.
> 
> I don't own Code Geass, any songs used, or anything else someone may own.

Sirens used their beautiful voices to attract sailors and the men would fall in the depths of the ocean. Even if they survive the encounter, they would forever hear the deadly song and lose their sanity completely. Inspired by the songstresses, a new kind of power was created: The Siren’s Song, a Geass that relies on the user’s voice. However, some of the users misused the Geass and many innocent lives were destroyed. Because of that, only a certain people can wield it. The only way to obtain it is to show that you have a strong heart with good intentions to someone who has it. Once the person who has it has trust in the person, the power is transferred to the other.

A young girl was the only child of the royal family in St.Petersburg. Her parents were kind to their people and supported the Holy Britannian Empire however they could. The girl lived happily with her family. However, the happiness didn’t last forever. One night, the girl woken up to screams of her parents. She panicked and ran to find them sprawled on the floor covered with blood and stab wounds. The killer saw the girl and was about to kill her next. Just then, the princess heard a soothing woman’s voice similar to her mother’s. The voice told her that she can save her from this fate. If she is given the power to save herself, she would help grant the woman’s wish in return in a later time. The girl agreed to the terms of the contract, thus obtaining the power. The girl requested that she sings a song before she dies. The killer let her sing her song. The princess activated her power and started to sing. The killer was entranced by the girl’s voice. Then,......

~~~~~~

{Many years later}

“Anya! Hey! Earth to Anya!”

Anya snapped back to reality as her violet eyes opened. She looked beside her and saw one of her friends. The dancer had a worried expression on her face. “Oh, Lucy. Sorry. I’m just anxious. It’s been years since I last been to St.Petersburg.” She pretended as she hid away her thoughts. 

The brunette sighed with relief and crossed her arms. “Anya, you really are a strange one. Yet, you are the strongest singer in the Siren Serenade. It is thanks to you that we are very well-known in most countries for our marvelous performances.”

The female smiled. That was true. Ever since she joined the group, she helped raise the girls to stardom, and fans all over the world desired to see and hear them many times. Anya was the leader, the main performer, and the girl who makes every decision with the help of the girls she works and lives with. “Are the hundred invitations sent to potential nobles around the area?”

Lucy nodded. “Yes. None of them have more than one nor should the wrong person have them. I think that contest idea of yours is crazy, but great. I wonder who the winner would be like: tall, handsome, rich…” She was daydreaming, making Anya smile and roll her eyes.

Someday….I’ll find someone who I can trust…...and tell them...the truth, Anya thought to herself. As the train continued its path, she could feel the gentle breeze of home.


	2. 1. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius Kingsley is a military adviser who didn't think love was important in his life and hides something beneath his eyepatch. Anya is a female performer who holds a mysterious power and a dark secret about her past. When the two meet, a bond forms between them.

Suzaku opened the door to the study with an envelope in his hand. “Sir Kingsley. Letter for you.” The male sets the letter down on the desk. Julius was studying from the tactic books and took a glance at the letter. The male sets the books aside. He started to open the envelope and read the contents.

~~

To whom is receiving this invitation,

You and ninety-nine other nobles have been chosen to attend the tenth anniversary Siren Serenade’s concert. To celebrate, a contest will be held on the day of the concert. Eager contestants will take part in a small trial of tests to determine if they are worthy. Whoever wins shall win the trust of the leader of the Siren Serenade. With her, she will support you no matter what; she can assist in making people bow before you, for instance. Be warned: not every contestant will survive, so consider your decision wisely.

~The Siren Serenade

~~

The tactician reread the letter with interest and Suzaku rolled his eyes. “The leader is the reward? I see. She would become very useful.” Now that made Suzaku a little uneasy. The emperor ordered Kururugi to guard the new tactician. If something were to happen to him,...... He refused to think about what could happen. Yes, he hated that man, but death was not an option to go with.

“Lord Kingsley, you should reconsider. The letter states that not every contestant will survive. You could be killed by her,” Suzaku warned him. He hoped that his words might make this tactician change his mind, but it didn't work.

“Suzaku,” Julius looked up to him. “I know you feel concerned for me. But, this is my choice. She will be on my side if I had to risk my life multiple times.” He studied the handwriting, noticing how the sender might be experiencing as she wrote it. “Whoever the leader of the group is must be desperate.” If I have to risk my life to win her over to my side, then I will. You cannot change the world without getting your hands dirty, the man thought to himself as placed the letter on his desk and looked out the window. I can win her and I must.


	3. 2. The Siren Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius Kingsley is a military adviser who didn't think love was important in his life and hides something beneath his eyepatch. Anya is a female performer who holds a mysterious power and a dark secret about her past. When the two meet, a bond forms between them.

{Julius's POV}

Suzaku still thought my decision to attend was preposterous. However, I know that winning the leader’s trust is the key to achieving my plans for the war against the rebels. I do not care if I die reaching for her. 

When I arrived at the place, I was astonished. The Siren Serenade must have spend thousands of dollars to reserve the old opera house. Nobles swarmed and discussed how the performance would occur. Most of the crowd noticed me, whispering to one another. One walked up to me with a stern, wary expression. He warned, “Beware the siren.” 

I asked what he meant by that. The noble explained to me. “Rumor has it that the leader saved a siren at a young age and was given a special gift: a powerful voice that can shaken the strongest man. With her power, she used her voice to assist many individuals. Anyone she doesn’t like, she would kill them. Most of the people she had killed were noblemen.” 

How can someone like her be able to kill them? I pondered. Could she be possessing witchcraft or some kind of magic? If that is the case, she is perfect. I would have to see for myself. 

~~~

{Anya’s POV}

“This is it, girls. This will be one of our most extraordinary performances ever. Make sure you smile and give out your all. Should we ever miss a move or a word, do not worry and continue the show. We can do this.”

I was giving a speech to the other females who were getting ready. I wore my purple gypsy dancer outfit with bracelets that would clang and jingle to whatever the rhythm of the songs I will perform. I had my long black hair down to my waist. The other girls were wearing similar outfits with different colors. Lucy wore black, Isabel wore blue, Kairi had white, Lily yellow, Olga green, and Runo orange. 

The girls were a variety of personalities and voices. Lucy, Kairi, and Runo both have soprano pitches. Lily, Isabel, and Olga have alto pitches. Runo and Kairi are extremely introverted Elevens and were often the chefs in the group. Lily and Olga deal with advertising our performances to the public and they lived in Germany for most of their life before moving to St.Petersburg during their part-time jobs. Isabel is the seamstress of the group, and is from the Chinese Federation. Lucy is my partner from Britannia who helps with my decision-making. The girls and I are like one big family who work hard to succeed. 

“It’s showtime, girls.” 

~~~~

{Normal POV}

The lights came on and soft tender music played. Two girls started to do their dance, their bodies gently swaying and twirling. Anya stepped in, joining them. The dance enthralled the nobles around. The men blushed, liking how the ladies moved. 

At first, Julius Kingsley reacted to the flirtatious signal with nothing more than a mildly-amused arch of his right brow, the rest of his pale countenance remaining completely apathetic. His body sat still in his chair, his right leg elegantly crossed over his left, and his jaw resting delicately poised on his the knuckles of his left hand.

Did he give a shit about her beauty and physical appeal like most men? No, of course not. Did he give a shit about potential love? Even less likely than the aforementioned. All he cared about was support for his side of the war.

With only the interest of diplomacy, Julius realized it would be a wise start to respond to her. It was evident she was trying to seduce him.

Well, two can play at that game... he mused to himself, I have no choice but to return the favor and charm her as she tries to charm me.

So in return, he shoots her a winsome smirk, his eyelids lowering a bit to give his indigo gaze a sexier glint.

Anya took a glance at him and saw his smirk. She deeply blushed, covering his mouth with her hand. It did indeed affect her. “Heh”... He chuckles inwardly when she noticeably reacts to him with a deep shade of red tinging her face. ...this is already proving to be quite the effortless conquest.

After the song, she get out a microphone and spoke. “Nobles, welcome to the anniversary of my performances. Ten years ago on this very stage, I held my first concert and started to travel all over the world to spread my voice. I have returned to my hometown to celebrate ten years of performing. Now, there is a reason why I invited one hundred nobles to this concert. This is a contest.”

She paused and glanced around, and smiled. She could tell some of the men were interested. “Whoever gains my trust in a small trial of tests will win my support in any way. Consider me as a backup. If anyone is interested, come up to the stage.” As Anya said the last few words, some of the men scrambled in get to the stage. Some even argued that they would win her.

As soon as she finished speaking, Julius scoffed in disgusted amusement,

"Hmph...look at all these noble pigs scrambling for her. How primitive. They're equivalent to cavemen in fancy clothing."

The devilishly handsome tactician stands tall and he gracefully saunters from the VIP seating area over to the crowd of animalistic older men of the nobility. As he walks, his presence is so revered and formidable that the crowd moves out of his way, clearing a path for him onto the stage.

“Tch...these fools just back away from like scared dogs. How pathetic that they're dignity is so much smaller than their sex drives.”

He stops when he is standing a few feet in front of her.

Time for phase 2 of luring the prey, he thinks to himself as he gives her an incredibly seductive half-smile, dipping his chin down slightly to glance up with a few wisps of jet black hair shading his eyes, which held an almost demonic allure to them.

He speaks in his deep, silky and confident voice,

"Madam...I'm always up for a challenge or two and I must say, you have me intrigued."

Anya deeply blushed. She had never seen a young man like him before. Normally, she would encounter drunkards and overly-obsessed fans. “I don't believe we have. And you are?"

Julius gave a slight bow, taking her hand into his own. "I am Military Advisor Julius Kingsley! Commander of the Euro Britannian against the E.U."


	4. 3. The Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius Kingsley is a military adviser who didn't think love was important in his life and hides something beneath his eyepatch. Anya is a female performer who holds a mysterious power and a dark secret about her past. When the two meet, a bond forms between them.

Anya checked to make sure who was taking part in the contest. Thirty will be enough, she thought to herself.

“Anyways, I believe that is everyone.” She clapped her hands once and two dancers brought in a cart of cups filled with tea. Some of the men snickered, wondering if this was some joke, but one creepy grin from Anya and they fell silent. Something was up. “Ten of the cups are safe to drink. The other twenty have poison. This challenge is all about luck. Take a pick.”

Most of the nobles were uncertain of which cups to take. There was a 50/50 chance of survival. Some were pompous, choosing their cups and not caring about what may happen to them.

Suzaku seemingly walked to Julius with a concerned look. "Advisor Kingsley, I advise you to be wise." he warned.

"I understand your concern for me, Sir Kururugi." Julius stated, watching several nobles take up their cups before himself. "But only I get to choose where I live or die here. Please mind your own worries." 

Once all the cups of tea were distributed, all the nobles started to drink. Anya watched as nobles started to fall to the ground from their poisoned cups. She took notice of the mysterious tactician who still survived. 

Julius smiled happily, glancing to his side as one last noble fall to the ground with heavy breaths. "I do believe this man is dying," he stated aloud. "Someone take him off the stage."

Two remaining nobles rushed the men off the stage, leaving Suzaku to glance at the other living men with worry.

“Now, the next challenge a new version of William Tell. Each of you will balance an apple on your head and I will shoot the apple with a gun...blindfolded. The only thing to keep in mind is do not move a muscle. Move and I might not hit the apple, but your own life.” Anya now gives each noble an apple, puts a blindfold over her eyes, and holds her gun.

The remaining ten balanced the apples on their heads, some becoming anxious. Anya starts firing. Seven didn’t make it and the other three sighed with relief. Suzaku was more relieved that Julius had made it to the last challenge. 

“You three have made to the last test: persuasion.” Anya explained what the last challenge is about. “The test is about flirting. Can you convince me to have me deemed the winner? Well, may the best Romeo win.” 

Julius somewhat paled for a moment, something Suzaku noticed as well. Lelouch hadn't really been one to "win" a woman's heart. This would seem difficult for the young Military Advisor.

The other two attempted to influence her, but to no avail. 

Finally, it was Julius' turn to speak up. He saw how the noble tried to persuade her with riches and wealth, but it was clear she wasn't interested.

"I can see it really," the nobles from earlier looked to Julius in confusion. "Why must a noble give sometimes promises built on lies? Why must they be the same lies over and over one more? If you wish to win one's heart and trust, see through their eyes and understand their feelings, not what YOU believe they want. You'll wind up talking about yourself in the end."

Your one to talk, Suzaku thought silently.

That got Anya’s attention. She started to smile. 

"What could you possibly know about love, Sir Kingsley?" A noble asked, somewhat angered by what the Military Advisor said.

"I cannot understand love, then again none really can." Julius' voice was like silk as he spoke. The way he spoke gave a somewhat experienced tone in the subject, one he claimed to have no control or knowledge of.

"It is a emotion people feel when it is their time. Not something so easily bought by riches or promises of wealth, no. Love is simply a feeling all people have for someone," Julius glanced at Anya slightly. "Even if they don't recognize it or the person they feel for."

Anya then decided on the winner. “Julius, you have proven that you have all the three qualities I have been looking for in a potential client. Therefore..” She shifted her hand to him. “...you are deemed worthy of my trust.”

"What?!" Nobles roared or argued in anger. How could such a young beautiful girl fall to some... Some lap dog?!

A noble suddenly rushed behind Anya, taking her wrist tightly. "I could care less who you chose,” he growled in anger. "I'll decide for you that you choose me-!"

A sudden blur passed by, and everyone looked to see the noble's feet in the air. The noble blinked, before he was sent flying off the stage by one of Kururugi's powerful kicks. "Be advised that defying Lord Kingsley," Suzaku noticed Julius look to Anya's wrist for a moment before turning to glare to the fallen noble. "AND Lady Anya's choices or decisions is an act of treason to Britannia."

"Treason?!" the noble gasped out in horror.

The young woman rushed to Julius and held onto him like a frightened child. 

"I suggest you watch yourself, noble fool." Julius growled, glaring darkly down at the noble as he hugged Anya tightly as well. "Your challenging 1\3rd of the world’s power, so you'd better pray this doesn't cancel out your country because of this stunt."

"Or what?" the nobleman was pushing his luck, and the others could see it in his eyes.

Julius suddenly reached into his side, retrieving his Imperial Scepter. " You know what is odd about this scepter?" he asked, walking steadily down the stage side step. "Is that this Scepter was.. Altered so to say to suit my fittings."

Anya stood back, silently behind Suzaku. "M-Meaning?" the noble cried out when Julius pressed a small button on his Scepter, causing the center tip to extend out and end by his feet.

"It means I have the means to easily kill someone or something in my way" Julius stated, pointing it close to the nobles neck. "Stay away from Lady Anya and myself, because you will die. Whether to Kururugi, or me."

The noble nodded furiously. "Excellent," Julius replied happily turning back to Anya and Suzaku. "Come, let us leave now."

The three started to head out of the room. Anya calmed down now that she was with them. “I really like your specter. Can I hold it please?” 

Julius glanced to her, smiling back. If was ever one thing Julius was taught mostly, it was to always respect a person, especially a higher up or a woman. It was the one most important things his mother taught him before her passing.

The Imperial Scepters center prone sheathed itself, allowing Julius to hand it to Anya with ease. "Here you are," Suzaku walked in front of the two, opening doors as they left the concert. "Be careful, it is thus far one of a kind to Britannia."

To Suzaku it was very odd how Lelouch, even under a Geass influence, could somehow win a person’s heart. It was odd, but never the less it showed Advisor Kingsley had a heart to give.

Anya gazed at the object in her hands with care. It was carefully decorated in gold and silver. She had never anything so beautiful. After a while, she gave it back to Julius. “In case you forgot, my name is Anya.” She softly smiled. 

Julius returned a smile, giving a small glance to Suzaku. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Anya." 

His statement made Anya smile more. "I'd like to introduce you to Suzaku Kururugi, my Japanese Knight of the Round for Britannia."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Suzaku stated in a somewhat emotionless tone.


	5. 4. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius Kingsley is a military adviser who didn't think love was important in his life and hides something beneath his eyepatch. Anya is a female performer who holds a mysterious power and a dark secret about her past. When the two meet, a bond forms between them.

{Anya’s POV}

“Since you are my client,” I told him. “I have requirements to note. First of all, I get drunk easily. After about seven drinks, I become a different person and I’ll tend to try to do the most foolish things no one would dare pull. When this happens, lure me away and I will follow.” I paused for a moment to see if the Military Advisor understood. He nodded, imploring me to continue. “The last and main rule is that you must not take advantage of me. The last man who tried crossing me was burned alive in his manor.”

I explained about what my work experience is like and having to deal with nosy rude noble who just used me for other than my services. “Another man tried to insult me and the other girls, so I killed him in his sleep with a grape and his own mustache.” Julius looked rather surprised by this. He swore to not let it happen to me ever again. 

~~~~~

{Normal POV}

Anya asked them where they live currently. She wanted to make sure where they are in case of an emergency. 

"We don't live very far at the moment, we rented a penthouse floor since we would be here for a while," Julius explained, opening the back passenger door for Anya to their car. It wasn't much, four-doored with a black paint job. "Suzaku will drive us there and where ever you wish to go."

"Perfect," Suzaku murmured, somewhat irritated by how Julius would so easily give their location away. Either he was insaner than Suzaku thought, or he was really starting to trust Anya.

Anya thought to herself as she looked out the window. He really is the one. He is the one who I will tell my secrets to. She fingered a strand of her hair and twirled it. 

Julius stared to Anya without her knowledge, he didn't know how or why but.... He felt something, something stir slightly in his heart. Is this what blind love feels like? Julius thought to himself. Or is she the one?

As he drove, Suzaku glanced at Julius nervously. The Military Advisor hadn't taken his "medicine", as per say, which meant his Lelouch personality would escape the Geass and return at some point.

He'd have to make sure he took it, otherwise they'd could lose a valuable asset to their war support.

After a few minutes of silence, Anya broke the ice. “So,...I hadn't performed in Britannia for a while now. How is the country nowadays?”

"The country is somewhat... discreet." Julius explained to the best of his possibilities. While he'd monologue on and on about Britannia and the royal family, it was clear Anya hadn't visited there for a while. "So far, everything seems to be under repair ever since the Black Rebellion, an attack led by the Black Knights and their leader...."

“I see.” Anya told him that she heard rumors of the Black Knights. “One of my friends had an encounter with of the Knights. Luckily, she didn’t get hurt by them.”

"I see," Julius never spoke aloud, but he had an interest in the Black Knights leader. Whoever he was, they were very experienced with commanding groups and making plans out of he blue. "I only hope that someday, when I return hopefully, that the Black Knights are brought to justice."

Anya smiled. “I certainly hope you can do it.” 

If only they both knew who Zero was, Suzaku thought as the car slowly halted. "Lord Kingsley, Lady Anya we have arrived." Suzaku stated, opening Anya's door after he exited the driver seat.


	6. 5. Dreams and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius Kingsley is a military adviser who didn't think love was important in his life and hides something beneath his eyepatch. Anya is a female performer who holds a mysterious power and a dark secret about her past. When the two meet, a bond forms between them.

{Penthouse}  
{Normal POV}

Anya got out of the car and gazed in awe at the new place. “It is beautiful, yet simple.”

"Why I do believe I see something more beautiful," Julius stated beside her looking to her fully. "And I believe I'm looking at her."

Suzaku fidgeted behind the pair, he never felt more angered by Lelouch or Julius of whatever he dubbed himself. Seeing them together reminded him so much of himself.... And Euphie.

The woman giggled and went inside to get a close observation. “It is even better on the inside. I am definitely staying with you both.”

"If you insist, my dear." Julius replied contentedly. He noticed Suzaku by the door, giving the okay to leave to his own personal quarters. "You are allowed to sleep wherever you wish, if you require anything please tell Suzaku or myself."

"Also," Julius turned to Anya as he removed his cape. "I should mention I have a... Meeting, so to say with Lord Shaing and several other noblemen. You’re allowed to come with us or stay here, it is your choice."

She nodded. “I would be happy to. I currently do not have any concerts booked.”

"Very well," Julius answered giving her a slight bow of respect. "You are allowed to follow with us, but I do ask you refrain from speaking in front of the noblemen when we arrive."

That said, Julius left towards his bedroom removing his coat before laying onto the bed.

“Would you like anything to eat? I can make something quick for you,” Anya asked. She did learn how to cook from Kairi and Runo. 

"Hm? Oh, um no no. You have no need to worry about me, Lady Anya." Julius kindly stated, trying his best to remain awake. "I am... Simply tired is all..."

Anya lets him rest. She soon curled up next to him, smiling as she closed her eyes to sleep.

(Julius' dream)

Julius couldn't see. He was running, his breath was heavy and ragged with fear. He either ran from a Nightmare or an armed person. He ran once more, and he felt it, the quaking of the Earth.

He hadn't even turned around in time to see him faced with a Knightmare Frame above all else, black with gold linings and red eyes.

And from the cockpit exited a woman, with flowing lime green hair and yellow eyes that pierced through his fearing demeanor. "Zero..." her voice seemed to echo across his mind, and hear heard the voice turn to cries of fear and pain.

"No...no no... No, stop... Stop!" he yelled out, facing any and every direction he could to see the voices origins. He clutched his head tightly, struggling to stop hearing.

"Julius Kingsley," a voice called. A voice very much like his own made him look up. His eye widened at the reflection in front of him. "Charles is lying....."

(Reality)

Julius jumped up out of bed, sweating horribly with fear. He looked to his left, and sighed in relief to see Anya still deep asleep. He slowly exited the bed, moving into the penthouse living room and to the kitchen.

He needed water, right now.

While he was away, Anya was having a nightmare of her own. She stirred, softly crying.

(Anya’s Dream)

Anya was running. She stopped and saw a dead end in the hallway. She turned around in fear, seeing the man from her past. 

The man smirked, holding a knife dripping with crimson blood..her parents’ blood. “Sing that lovely song, Siren. Kill me again to save your pathetic little life,” He taunted her.

She was deeply terrified, however, to make a move. The killer saw this and hoisted up her blade. “No? Then DIE!”

(Reality)

“No..I can’t! NO!” Anya woken up. She was sobbing. “No more!”

Julius had been sitting on a chair in the living room, struggling to comprehend his nightmare till he heard Anya's cry offer.

"Anya?!" Julius immediately jumped up, rushing into the bedroom to see her. "Anya!"

Julius rushed up to her, clutching her tightly as if he'd lose her if they let go. "It's okay," He soothed. "I'm here..."

Tears were streaming down from her violet orbs. She mumbled something. Whatever it may be, it was something about the nightmare she had experienced.

"Anya, calm down! Breathe!" Julius tried his best to calm her down, he looked into her eyes the best he could. "Breathe, Anya. Look at me, okay? Focus on me, and breathe. Slowly."

She obeyed, slowly calming down. It's alright, I'm here." Julius reassured her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And as long as I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

After the comfort, Anya was able to return to sleep. 

Julius pondered in what occurred in Anya's dream, he also wondered if it was connected to his own nightmare.

The questions just seemed to stack so suddenly to. What did his dream version of himself mean by Charles was lying.... Did he mean his majesty?

Suddenly it hit him, whatever it was it hit his head hard and hurt a lot. "Y-Your majesty...." he murmured, unknowingly entering the living room. He suddenly gasped, and yelled put as the pain exploded in his head. YOUR MAJESTY!"

Julius clutched his covered eye tightly, struggling to stay on his feet. "What is this... W-Where am I?" he struggled to gain an idea of where he was, so many places flashed across his eyes. "The Ashford Academy? No... No, it... Pendragon Palace? NO, no it... Its....!"

Julius finally gave a scream of pain, before finally collapsing to the ground, hands slamming onto the flooring.


	7. 6. Tactics and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius Kingsley is a military adviser who didn't think love was important in his life and hides something beneath his eyepatch. Anya is a female performer who holds a mysterious power and a dark secret about her past. When the two meet, a bond forms between them.

{Normal POV}

The next day, the raventte was up early to prepare breakfast. The kitchen smelled of rice and herbal tea. She softly hummed as she worked. She called to Suzaku. “Suzaku, can you tell Kingsley that breakfast is going to be ready soon?”

"Of course, milady." Suzaku stated with a nod, exiting the room to Julius'. Upon entering, Suzaku saw Julius, hand clutching his eyepatch as he sat on a couch.

"...S-Suzaku....?" Julius murmured, reaching out to the Knight of Seven who glared to him. "Please... Get me some water.... Water... Water!"

Suzaku watched Julius fall to the floor, eyes seemingly shutting. 

Suzaku knew the "side effects" of Charles Geass, and he knew Julius would simply just have to ride it out till he returned to normal. "Anya asked me to tell you breakfast was ready, milord." Suzaku stated, turning to leave. "She hopes to see you there."

Soon, the food was plated and on the table. Anya sighed with relief. “There. Breakfast is ready.”

Entering the room, Julius could suddenly smell the hot rice balls.

"Good morning Anya," Julius greeted with a smile and wave. He took a seat next to Anya, fixing his eyepatch for a second. "Are these rice balls?"

She nodded. “Yes. A couple of friends of mine taught me how to make them.” 

The group started to eat. After a few minutes if eating, Julius finally spoke up.

"Anya, these are the best rice balls I've had." Julius thanked her, finishing his plate before taking up his and her own after she finished. "Here let me get those for you, the least I can do for your making of this delicious food."

She smiled, allowing him to help out. 

"So, regarding the meeting later on. We're going to Caesars Palace at 6:30," Julius explained, tossing away his and Anya's napkins. "So for how, how do you want us to spent the day?"

Anya thought for a moment. “I could perform for them. Perhaps they would enjoy?”

Julius blinked, recalling how Lord Shaing and the other nobles were very.... "Realistic" with their opinions and ideals.

"Um, are you sure you wish to perform there? Lord only knows what those fools would about an angel such as yourself." Julius said with concerned tone.

Oh, he does have a point, Anya thought to herself. They might try to do something to me. “You are right. I should be more careful. Thank you for your concern.”

Julius had a slightly noticeable blush, before vanishing once Suzaku entered the room. "Lord Kingsley, Lady Anya. Lord Shaing has asked for your presence immediately regarding...." Suzaku trailed off, giving Julius everything he needed to know Shaing wanted to know more on the Ark Fleet Plan.

"I see..." Julius sighed, he didn't think Shaing or anyone would be so quick to jump boat to Julius' just because of it. "I do believe we should get dressed appropriately then. Would you not agree, Anya?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anya dressed into a more formal attire. She wore a purple and white gown that she only wore on certain occasions. “I am ready to go.”

"Of course, milady." Julius said, holding out his arm for her. "Come, let us leave." She nodded, holding his hand. The duo, and Suzaku, exited the penthouse. They quickly entered their car, leaving towards Caesars Palace where the nobles waited for their arrival. 

During the drive, Anya wondered what this Shaing is like. Is he a kind person? Or is he a jerk like most of those men?

Julius thought somewhat rudely of Lord Shaing, while they shared similar interests Shaing was one to get involved if others couldn't do his orders.

He was also a very talented fighter, both physically, mentally and experienced in Knightmare piloting. That made him a mutual friend, for now atleast...

"Sir?" Suzaku's voice called Julius out of his thoughts. "We've arrived at Caesars Palace."

"Excellent," Julius stated, exiting the car before going to Anya's side. He opened her door, holding his hand out to her. "Shall we, my dear Lady Anya?"

She nodded, holding his hand and stepping out of the car. 

"Thank you for accompanying us here, Anya." Julius stated to her, looking back to Suzaku and the large palace. "I only hope this will be quick for us all."

She nodded, blushing. 

As they made their way to the front entrance, a servant stood by. "Lord Kingsley, Lord Shaing and the nobles are waiting inside." Thea servant stated, opening the main doors for them.

"Other nobles?" Julius asked in confusion. "I was told only Shaing wished to see me."

"He does, but he saw to get the meeting over with as to not worry about it later on." The servant explained, leading them through the large hallway towards the main theatre room.

"Please, Lord Shaing and the others are waiting behind these doors." The servant stated, bowing before taking his leave.

"Alright, hopefully this will be quick." Julius stated, fixing his collar and eyepatch slightly. "Anya, I would ask that you stay near Suzaku during the meeting for now."

Anya nodded, wishing to obey him. “Yes, Kingsley.” As she entered the room, she was disgusted by the nobles around. However, her attention to a man with a blue ponytail and regal clothing. 

"So you say you have encountered the Ghosts of Hannibal, correct Lord Shaing?" Julius asked steadily.

"Correct," the dark haired Knight of Europia answered with slight concern and a hint of sadness. "But they managed to escape my grasp."

The woman blinked a few times. She never heard of them before

"I see," Julius replied, Imperial Scepter in hand. In a flash, Julius pointed it to the Knight of Europia with a smirk. "Then you shall help me to destroy them, Lord Shaing."

She smiled, liking how determined he was with his goals. 

"Presenting his majesty, Grand Duke Gaurdefroy!" Suddenly, all the nobles aside from Julius rose with a salute to the Duke.

Julius, though, saw no reason to bow or give respect as the Duke was not in that of real power. So he simply had his chair turn to see the Grand Duke with friendly smile.

"So, um Lord Kingsley" Duke Gaudefroy asked as he took his seat. "We had decided this meeting so you can explain your Britannia's Ark Fleet Plan in more description."

"Believe me when I say then, Lord Gaudefroy" Julius started as he rose from his seat. "That I have no reason to, for unlike the rest of this world we live in I shall drag out the spineless rebels of Europia."

"And," he continued. "Unlike you gentlemen, I will deal with the Ghosts of Hannibal, and drag them onto the execution ground dubbed the battleground!"

"Y-You low lowery lapdog!" Lord Gaudefroy roared in anger, making most of the other nobles flinch in fear.

"Lord Gaudefroy, restrain yourself!" A voice snapped, and surprisingly the voice was none other than Lord Shaing. "We're nobles honoring our countries and powers, not savages! So refrain yourself!"

Lord Gaudefroy, along with the other nobles, seemed surprised that Lord Shaing had spoke up. He was never one to talk a lot, nor raise his voice. "And who might she be?" Lord Shaing asked, referring to Anya.

"She is a dear close companion and friend of mine," Julius stated, with a barely noticeable hint of concern. "She is Lady Anya."

Anya bowed. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I support Sir Kingsley however I could.”

"Really? It is a pleasure to meet you than, Lady Anya." Lord Shaing replied with a friendly smile. He glanced to Julius who stared at a unknowing Anya, and pondered if they were sibling or a couple.

He also pondered on Lord Kingsley's planning. The plannings of Zero and Lord Kingsley were so similar that Shaing wondered if Julius copied his tactics?

"Like i said, she is a dear friend of mine." Julius rose from his seat. "Now that that is settles, first we shall deal with the rebels then Akito Hyuga and his little group."

He pointed his golden Scepter to the red curtains before them, and slowly the curtains opened. "My Lady and gentlemen, please enjoy the show!" Julius exclaimed, opening his arms as if for a hug.

The group watched the assault against the rebels forward command base, and all seemed to go smoothly until the Ghosts of Hannibal began to enter the fray with their forces.

"What is going on here?" Julius growled in anger, running a hand through his hair. "They told me they had it under controls! Lying fools!"

With respect sir, you should think more about your soldiers' lives than winning this fight." Duke Gaudefroy advised Julius, who rolled his eye in annoyance. "Every man you loss will determine if you can control Europia."

"Oh please, don't make me laugh." He growled back, fixing himself in his seat. A smirk formed on his face. "A few soldier lives are the costs of what one must pay for the benefit of those who live or die."

"Duke Velaines, order all forces to advance forward!" Julius quickly continued, turning to the Duke as if his action had no effect on the other nobles.

"Advance?!" Duke Velaines was shocked that this man was willing to kill innocent for more land. "If we do, more innocent civilians will be caught in the crossfire!"

"One cannot achieve victory if he is concerned about civilians." Julius growled, his face showing his irritated and annoyed expression. "His Majesty is only concerned about victory! You do not take his orders to the heart. No, you harbor rebellious intent."

Julius placed a hand onto his hip, and with a sinister smile, pointed his scepter to Duke Velaines. "I hereby place you under arrest for treason and rebellion against His Majesty!" he announced, portraying his possession of power.

"You planned this…" Michael whispered, anger boiling deep down in him. "You monster…"

"Damn you!" Lord Gaudefroy growled and now enraged by Julius's action, advanced to the man, taking him by the collar. "You low leveled lapdog! How dare you treat our people and His Highness in this manner-!"

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Anya suddenly run toward the chaos and stabbed the attacker in the chest with a knife. Some of the blood dripped on her dress. She panted, looking around. “Would anyone else like to protest Sir Kingsley’s word?”

The noblemen looked at Anya and Julius in shock and horror, looking to see Duke Gaudefroy struggling to breathe.

"Like I said," Julius murmured, surprised as to how Anya managed to stab such a much taller attacker without his noticings. "You cannot change the world without getting your hands dirty."

"Suzaku, please take Duke Gaudefroy to the infirmary." Lord Shaing suggested, a slightly irritated look across his face. "I do not need this arrogant fools blood on the Palace carpets."

Anya sat down, blinking a few times. She looked around confused. “Wha-what just happened? Julius, are you alright?”

Well, um..." Julius honestly was surprised, could be possible that Anya has no recalling memory of attacking Gaudefroy? "Lord Gaudefroy tried to attack me, and you intervened before it escalated." Julius explained.

Anya started to tear up. “T-thank goodness. I thought I was..going to lose you.” Her figure shivered in terror. 

"Oh, Anya." Suzaku looked to them as he reentered the theatre, eyes widening when Julius pulled Anya into a hug. "Thank you for that, and don't worry. I will never leave you, I promise."

Suzaku's gloved fist tightened as his glare became narrow eyes. If this was some sick way of getting back at Suzaku by either Lelouch, Julius or Charles, it was working.

All of a sudden, a clap came from Lord Shaing. "I must thank you for dealing with Lord Gaudefroy's anger," Lord Shaing thanked, walking up to the pair. "I did not think he would resort to physical violence."

"Please allow me to make it up to you in any way," Shaing asked, giving a bow to Julius and Anya.

“....How about that of a game of Chess?" Julius suggested to the Knight of Europia who looked in confusion. "I have been meaning to test my skills on a worthy adversary, and from what I can tell you seem to be the greatest in St. Petersburg."

"Very well, Advisor Kingsley." Lord Shaing answered, a somewhat cocky smirk on his face. "We shall play in the center chamber later tonight. Lady Anya and Sir Kururugi are allowed to watch as well."

The meeting came to a close and the nobles exitted out. The three headed out to the car.

All of a sudden, Julius' headache from the other night came up. His eye twitched for a moment, and he placed a hand to his head.

Anya grew concerned about him. “Julius, are you feeling alright?”

"Hm? Oh, nothing just a small headache." Julius said, giving her a smile. He couldn't tell her about his dream, nor the multiple headaches he'd had on the way here and and during his stay in St. Petersburg. "Don't worry, my lovely dear. I will be fine."

Julius didn't know how to explain the headaches popping in and out, so he simply assumed it was due to stress about the Ark Fleet Plan.

“I see.” Anya nodded. “If you ever need to be protected, I’ll be there for you. Like how to took out that man, I’ll take out all who try to harm you.”

"Oh, don’t worry about those fools my love." Julius said, brushing a strand of hair out of Anya's face. "There is nothing to fear, you and I are safe."

She blushed and giggled. The bond between them was growing stronger.


	8. 7. Is this Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius Kingsley is a military adviser who didn't think love was important in his life and hides something beneath his eyepatch. Anya is a female performer who holds a mysterious power and a dark secret about her past. When the two meet, a bond forms between them.

{Normal POV}

"So milord and milady," Suzaku greeted the pair at the front entrance, car door open and set. "The sun is high and the day is bright, where do you wish to go?"

"It is your choice, Anya." Julius stated, turning to the young dancer. "Where shall we go?"

Anya didn’t thought of what to do before night falls. “I am not sure. I will let you decide.” The pair were having a small argument that most couples would have called “after you” and “no after you.”

Suzaku watched the pair go back and forth on who should choose where to go. Honestly, it seemed a bit cliche, but it did show a side of Julius to Suzaku.

"What if you both went on a date?" Suzaku suggested, and Julius suddenly stopped with sudden realization. "You'd both get to know one another a bit more."

"That.... That seems like a great idea!" Julius exclaimed, looking towards Anya. "We could learn so more about one another, discover places here!"

Anya agreed. “I like it. I have never been on a date before. Not only that. I can show you around my homeland.”

"This is a the best idea ever!" Julius called out to Suzaku, who blinked in shock and nodded with a smile. Julius took Anya's hand, smiling happily. "Come, my love! Let us roam this beautiful city!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so Anya and Julius' date began, the pair had roamed the streets of St. Petersburg for discovery, fun, and above all love. Their emotions drew them closer to one another, and they told stories of their pasts.

Anya told him first. “I am actually a princess who lost both of her parents to a man who killed them. I got away from him and got adopted by another family. I learned how to performance from my new mother. That inspired me to perform for people and travel the world.” She then asked Julius about his story. 

"My life wasn't exactly the greatest either," Julius stated, a small frown coming upon his face. "When i was younger my mother was killed for, unfortunately, being a Knightmare Frame pilot. My father drowned himself in work, trying to hide the fact i reminded him so much of my mother. Several months after i finished middle school, my dad was killed while on his way to a meeting with the Britannian Knights of the Round. It was because of those deaths, and only those that i realized the world i lived in was a dark, twisted and cruel place. I studied for multiple years in Military classes, working my way from a noble to a Viceroy. It wasn't till I turned in all my reports that i was noticed by Charles ZI Britannia, who made me Military Advisor under Prince Schniezel EI Britannia for the commanding of the E.U. And here we are, my dear."

The woman softly gasped. “Oh my. That sounds terrible. And what about your eyepatch? Did something happen to your eye?

"Oh, this?" Julius pointed to his eyepatch. "I'm not sure, my memory is very vague of how it came to be. From what I was told though, I was in class in the middle of school at an academy, and apparently a terrorist set up a bomb in the academy. While I lived, my eye was severely wounded and wouldn't recover it. They gave me options for a new prosthetic eye, but i decided not to take one."

Anya nodded in understanding and requested to touch it. He lets her and she carefully felt the eyepatch. It was smooth as silk. 

"Thank you for being here, Anya." Julius said with a small smile. "I've never met someone as great as you until now, and for that I thank you."

She smiled and kissed his lips. The kiss lasted for several seconds, but to them to felt like minutes. Their hearts seemingly beaten in sync and they finally opened their eyes. "I love you, Anya." Julius said to her, hands around her waist. Anya replied, “I love you too.” She refused to let go of this hug.

Their hug lasted for several minutes, before Suzaku stopped in front of them in their car.

"Um, my Lord?" Suzaku called out, making the Military Advisor look to him with a blush. "You still have your Chess match in a few minutes."

Julius looked to his new girlfriend with a smile. "Shall we, milady?" He asked, standing up and holding out his hand to her.

She smiled and held his hand as they walked to the car. “Indeed, we shall.”

"To Caesars Palace, my good man." Suzaku blinked, looking in the rear view mirror to see Julius and Anya.

"As you wish my Lord." Suzaku stated with a smile, somewhat to earn respect from his higher up.


	9. 8. Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius Kingsley is a military adviser who didn't think love was important in his life and hides something beneath his eyepatch. Anya is a female performer who holds a mysterious power and a dark secret about her past. When the two meet, a bond forms between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own this song cover. The Witch's House OST - "Friend" - SyDR0iD☆ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_CUAeYwyQ0

{Normal POV}

After a few minutes, the trio arrived and entered the main chamber of the Palace. In the dark center sat Lord Shaing, before him a empty chair and Chess set in between the chairs.

"So, Lord Kingsley," Lord Shaing watched as Julius took his seat with Suzaku and Anya by his sides respectively. "Shall we begin?"

Anya sat down next to Julius, watching the match unfold.

"I feel compelled to say that Duke Velaines was foolish to turn against His Majesty." Julius broke the silence, placing forth his king after deep thought.

"Agreed," Lord Shaing responded taking up and setting his white king. "I hear he shall be executed in the Britannian homeland."

"Yes, indeed." Julius confirmed, before setting his king down. He grinned happily. "Checkmate."

Lord Shaing stared curiously at the chess piece, as Julius took it into his hand, throwing it and catching it lightly. "Well played." He admitted, and though he didn't show it, Julius flinched somewhat.

The match hadn't even started and he was already being proclaimed victor?

"Hm, tell me Lord Shaing?" Julius started, glancing from Anya to Shaing. "Did you project the reality of our world onto this Chess game?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Lord Shaing asked curiously.

"It came to my attention that I'd have lost if you hadn't given up your queen." He explained, glancing once more at Anya in slight worry. "Am I right, milord?"

"I don't believe I understand your point, Lord Kingsley." Lord Shaing stated in confusion.

"I've come to realize everyone has a weakness." Julius explained, enclosing the White King in his fist. "Perhaps a sibling or parent," he glanced once to Anya. "Even a lover."

For you Lelouch? Nunnally was the one that helped end your insanity as Zero, Suzaki thought before looking to Anya. And now you've dragged another person into your fray of insanity.

"What I must protect, who I am willing to lay my life down to protect and keep happy," Julius voice filled itself with conviction, loyalty and a smirk. "Is Anya and His Majesty, and none else!"

Suzaku was surprised, surprised to see Julius put Anya before everything else, including Charles ZI Britannia. Perhaps he really did have a love for the girl after all.

Anya blushed at his words. She felt honored that she was mentioned first. 

All of a sudden, Julius felt it. His headache came and hit him hard like a truck, and he suddenly felt his whole body shaking. Lines of sweat started forming on his head. His right eye seemed to dilate and he let out a gasp.  
"His Majesty… H-His Majesty…!" Julius cried out, his eye widening even more. Suddenly he had a flashback. It was of the Emperor, his red glowing eyes with a red sigil symbol staring him down.

In a rush of fear and a cry, Julius swept the table clean of its contents. The glasses of wine and chess piece tumbled onto the ground opposite of Anya.

And all the while, Suzaku glared at Julius. But one he looked back to Lord Shaing though, he saw a smirk on his face. He was surprised he hadn't asked Kururugi to escort Julius off the Palace grounds yet.

Anya became worried, rushing to his side. ”J-Julius?! What is going on?”

"W-Who's there? Who are you?! N-No, I'm different!" Julius clutched his face in pain, staggering out of the seat. He couldn't see Anya, so he reached out to the cold, empty air. "W-Where am I? The Tokyo Settlement? N-No, Kamine Island?"

She didn’t know what he was talking and glared at Shaing. “You have done this to him. What is happening to him?”

"I assure you, Lady Anya I have done no such thing." Shaing reassured, though he felt he should have said yes. Just to antagonize her.

Suddenly, Julius screamed out to the roof and above before falling to his knees, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD, JULIUS KINGSLEY!"

“Suzaku,” Anya looked up to the brown-haired Eleven. “We need to leave at once.”

"Yes, I agree." Suzaku replied with a hint of worry. Last thing they needed was Lord Shaing realizing Julius was Lelouch or Zero.

Though Suzaku didn't know, Julius confirmed to Shaing that he was Zero.

I knew something was familiar about those attacks, Shaing thought, standing up. Those tactics, those idea's. I knew it, it IS Zero.

Lord Shaing smiled. "Well, Lord Kingsley," he said, gesturing to the downed man. "He seems to be out of sorts."

"I am terribly sorry, my Lord." Suzaku stated somewhat troublingly, arms to his sides. "But I'm afraid we must cancel this chess game, and I must ask we leave."

"You know, when I first heard of the Ark Fleet Plan, I was reminded of a certain masked terrorist in Area 11. Lord Kingsley's tactics resembled that of the Black Knights force as well." Lord Shaing explained, making Suzaku, grow only more worried.

However, Anya couldn’t believe what is being said. Her lover...the leader of the Black Knights? “Julius is not Zero! You’re lying!”

"Zero is dead!" Suzaku snapped to Shaing, making Julius flinch and only furthering Shaing's confirmation. "Executed by the Emperor personally!"

He had a feeling, a slim chance that somehow of would work with him, help persuade Shaing that Julius wasn't the masked terrorist. Sadly, God didn't seem to be on his side today.

"Kururugi Suzaku, The very face that you, a Knight of Round, is giving me proves it." Shaing replied, making Suzaku reach for his pocket. "After all, the death of your father proves it even more."

That made Suzaku snap, and like Kamine Island, he pulled out his gun in a flash. "Any further groundless speculations will not end well for you, Lord Shaing!" Suzaku warned, locking the gun’s pin.

Anya was trying comfort Julius, kneeling down beside him. “Julius, you are not Zero. I know it.”

"A-Anya...?" Julius looked up to her scared face, his right pupil outlined by a red glow. "Please... Help me...."

"Ah Kururugi," Shaing continued, lowering his arms and seeming completely still. "The fact you deal with his childish behavior, deal with him constantly and are quick to defend him even proves it. It may even mean you’re both friends-"

A sudden bang filled the air from Suzaku's pistol, but before the bullet made contact a silver and maroon Knightmare Frame rushed in and blocked the bullet.

"Damn! The Order of St. Michael!" Suzaku yelled out in irritation, looking at the other Knightmare's that surrounded him.  
The songstress tried to sing to Julius to ease his pain.

"Anya, protect Julius!" As Anya sang, Suzaku jumped high into the air as his Lancelot Albion charged in. Knightmare's clashed as MV Blades dodged and attacked Knightmare Frame size axes.

All the while Shaing just watched as blood was spilled and slowly walked towards Julius and Anya. But before he did, he took the pistol from the now deceased St. Michael pilot and checked its ammo clip.

Suzaku struggled, but was forced to exit into the second chamber as the battle progressed. So far there were only two left, but they were obviously the best in since they'd lasted this long.

"Who are you?" Shaing pointed his new found pistol to the pair, more importantly Julius. Julius seemed to calm for a moment outside, but on the inside he was losing it mentally.

Anya stepped up and stood in front of Shaing, shielding Julius. She won’t lose him..she can’t lose him like how she lost her parents. She won’t let this happen.

"........ I knew it," Shaing muttered, lowering his pistol. "You're him, the long lost prince who was destined to take the mantle of 99th Emperor of the Britannian Throne. And here you were, right under my vision with love for Lady Anya."

Shaing chuckled darkly, glancing to Suzaku who stood atop the Lancelot Albion's cockpit. "You realize, Kururugi. That you should killed me when you had the chance."

Suzaku gave no words to spare, but gave Anya and Julius a apologetic look. He looked back down, to the St. Michealist whose Knightmare Frame was pinned down under the Albion.

Suzaku had a dark feeling that something was going to occur. He just didn't know what or why.

She knew what she had to do. She hadn’t used her power for a while, but it should work. She started to sing, a symbol appearing on her left eye. Her voice became stronger, more convincing. 

[ Song being used: The Witch's House OST - "Friend" - SyDR0iD☆]

As Anya sang, Julius' eyes began to slowly lose their red glow before completely vanishing. Slowly his violet eyes showed his now calmed demeanor. His eyes seemed to glow at the songs influence, before a bright light flashed in the whole chamber.

{{Meanwhile}}

Lelouch VI Britannia blinked, looking at his surroundings and blinked before looking to his hand. He closed it and opened it for several second before gasping in realization.

He was back, he had his body back! His face couldn't show how happier he was so readied to cheer into the sky, when he suddenly realized something that made him stop.

He was in the same chamber from earlier, still dark as ever with multiple Knightmare Frames ripped to shreds. "What is this place?" he asked silently, and as he looked around he saw it....

.....Or better yet, him.

He saw a man with long dark blue hair and a woman with dark black hair like his own standing by him... His copycat, his fake rip-off version of himself.

When she finished singing, she saw Shaing not affected by her power. “What? How?”

Suddenly, Julius stirred. He gave a groan of tiredness, before his right eye opened. "Anya....?" her name escaped his mouth, she was his first if not his only priority. "A-Anya!"

She turned to face him. “Julius? Are you feeling alright?”

"I... I'm alive!" Julius gasped, looking at his form before jumping to hug Anya. "Anya, I'm alive!"

She wasn't sure how this has happened, but her worries were gone. They melted away as she felt his warm embrace.

"Yes, it seems so," another voice caught Julius and the others off guard. When Julius turned, both the figure and himself seemed to gasp in shock.

There in the center of all the Knightmare Frame remains stood Lelouch VI Britannia, staring back at his new twin.

Anya blinked, bemused by this. “What the? Who?” She thought to herself, Who the heck is that? Why does he look like my lover? What is going on here?

What the hell?" Everyone seemed to be shocked. 

Suzaku on his own had seen pretty weird things, both physically and mentally. But this was, by far, the strangest. "There's 2 versions of Lelouch?!"

Lelouch looked to the far to see Kururugi, a person who made his nerves creak and crack.

"Suzaku Kururugi," he growled in anger. "I see you got your oh so great promotion to Knight of the Round at the cost of my memory and little sister, Nunnally."

Anya was definitely confused as they are. “Who on earth is that?

"I do," Julius and Anya looked to Shaing, who was looking to Suzaku and Lelouch. "This," he pointed to Lelouch. "Is Lelouch VI Britannia, otherwise known as Zero."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted. How did this person know I was Zero? He thought in anger and slight fear, before his gaze fell to Suzaku. Kururugi! Just what have you done?!

"And he," Shaing pointed to the now crouching Julius before he stood fully. "Is Julius Kingsley. How you both have split from one body, however, is beyond my understanding."

Anya groaned. Her head was spinning because of this. “First the headaches...and now this? What will happen now? Some Knightmare frame crashing through the wall?”

Don't jinx it," Julius joked, before realizing the serious matter. "Well either way, it kind of fixes some problems."

"Oh really?" Lelouch asked his double. "How so?"

"Now that I have a body, I can stay here with Anya. And you can go back to Britannia to continue your campaign as Zero without any problems. I'll even try to stay as a Military Advisor as to not draw attention to you as Zero."

"Hm," Lelouch thought for a moment, and it honestly seemed right. He wouldn't have to worry about his memory regaining nor leaving a person he had no memory of anyway. "I guess you're right that everything’s turns out fine for now, Julius."

"Not quite," Shaing stated, and suddenly several dozen armed European troops rushed in. They trained their guns onto Lelouch, Julius, Anya and Suzaku. "I'm afraid we'll still have to arrest you for attempting to assassinate a Knight of Europia.."

Anya thought to herself, Oh no. This looks bad. I really don’t want to use my power again, but I have no choice. “Lelouch,...Julius,.....you two put these earplugs on. Do not take them off unless I give the signal to do so. Suzaku..” She turned to the Eleven. “Get on your Knightmare frame. My power shouldn't affect you or anyone in a Knightmare frame. I will handle the other troops. Ready, guys?”

"Ready!" the three called out, and the Lancelot Albion quickly moved close to the group. Several troops tried to shoot Anya and the others, but the Albion pulled up its energy shield to block the bullets.

The songstress cleared her throat and sang her heart out, activating her power.

The troopers suddenly hear a song, one so calming and peaceful that is seemed to influence their movements.

Slowly though, one after another, the European troopers lowered their rifles and guns. They let their weapons drop to the ground, only making Shaing twitch in anger.

He worried he'd have to use Geass on his troops, but right now it didn't seem like that was a choice.

The Lancelot Albion, though outnumbered was quick to assess the threat with ease.

"Your forces are falling quickly, Lord Sharing." Julius called out to the annoyed Knight of Europia, holding Anya tightly. "I suggest you yourself surrender."

Anya was doing well, until…

Her voice was silenced. She cried out, but no sound or words came. My voice! She was thinking to herself, My voice!

"Anya, your voice!" Julius gasped in horror, surprising Lelouch. From what Lelouch had been able to see, he was surprised to see his new found twin have emotions for this woman. "What did you do Shaing?!"

"Why must you turn to me at first glance?" Lelouch and Julius looked to Shaing, who had his hands up in defense. "I sadly guess her voice is gone. Oh well, it seems better to put your siren girlfriend out of business."

"Shaing!" Lelouch finally snapped, and his Geass flared to life. The moment Shaing looked to him, the battle was over. "I order you to die!"

"Impossible, you still have-!" Shaing was cut off by the Geass' influence and was unable to finish his sentence. "Of course, your majesty."

Shaing took up his earlier pistol, cocked the firing pin and fired right into his head. His body fell with a thud, and the troopers suddenly all look at his body in horror.

Anya was relieved the battle was done, but what will she do now without her voice?


	10. 9. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius Kingsley is a military adviser who didn't think love was important in his life and hides something beneath his eyepatch. Anya is a female performer who holds a mysterious power and a dark secret about her past. When the two meet, a bond forms between them.

{Normal POV}

{Flight}  
The Holy Britannian Empire stood as the most powerful force on Earth, with its unhealthy armada of aerial and mobile ground Knightmare Frames and vehicles ready for war.

Julius Kingsley glared harshly out the ship's window and into the blue sky to the capital. He looked down to Anya who was resting in his arms, and sighed.

Ever since the death of Lord Shaing Hyuga, a Knight Of Europia in the E.U, the Euro Britannian Ark Fleet Plan obliterated on its own before falling to Akito Hyuga and the Ghosts of Hannibal.

Even though she had found love, she told her friend to postpone all massive performances and advised them to stick with smaller ones. For now, she would have to focus on her dancing since her voice was gone. 

Julius looked at her, hugging her tightly. Ever since she lost her voice in St. Petersburg, Julius hadn't left her side.

Whenever she needed something, or someone, he was there in a heartbeat. "Julius," the now ex-Military Advisor looked up to Lelouch in a pilot suit. "We're going to touch down in a while."

"Right," Julius only mumbled out, looking back out the window, deep in thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Ashford Academy}

The jet shook slightly as the jet landed, wheels screeching before halting. Suzaku opened the door for the group, and was the first to exit as to get attention from the passengers.

"C'mon," Lelouch called out, taking up a trooper mask and placing it on.

Julius forced himself to plaster a cocky smile as Anya and himself exited the jet.

"Hopefully no one stops us." He whispered to himself, clutching Anya's hand tightly as they trailed off the jet stairs and onto solid concrete ground.

Anya held on to his hand to steady her movements.

“At the moment, I still have an apartment somewhat gifted by Ashford Academy," Lelouch explained to them. "You both can live there with me for now until we find a home for you to get."

"Thanks, Lelouch." Julius thanked him. Lelouch simply nodded, before making his way towards Suzaku.

The woman looked around in awe. The new land was much different than her homeland. Her homeland was colder, and Britannia is warmer.

"Don't worry, Anya." Julius reassured her, giving her a warming smile. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear it."

"I'll say," Julius looked to see Suzaku, still neutral looking. "I'll take you both to Ashford since you new here. And it's the the least I can do since you both saved my life."

"Also, I should mention you've both been given qualifications to study at Ashford under the bases that you're both students." Suzaku continued. "Just wanted to let you both know."

That grabbed Anya’s attention. She was homeschooled for most of her life. Now, she can actually be in a real academy. She jumped up and down excitedly. 

"Alright, to Ashford!" Julius declared, holding Anya tightly as they left.

A few hours later they arrived by car, and honestly when they did, Anya and Julius thought Ashford was a mansion instead of an academy. It was huge! With thousands of windows beautiful gardens and courtyards and such.

"Suzaku?" a voice called out, revealing it to be a young blonde with blue eyes dressed in an Ashford uniform. "It's me, Milly!"

"Milly? It's been so long," Suzaku somehow managed to put on a smile, which made Julius question if he was hallucinating or not, as he watched the two meet. "I'm sorry i haven't been around for a while. The military's been making me do a lot."

"Oh don't worry. Just come back sometime it's boring without you" Milly then looked to Julius and Anya. "Lelouch?! What happened to your eye?!"

"O-Oh, um... I'm not Lelouch Lamperouge," Julius answered somewhat nervously. He felt like he was speaking with a child on a sugar rush. "I'm Julius Kingsley..."

"And this is my girlfriend, Anya." he finished, gesturing to Anya as he held Anya's hand.

She greeted the new person in front of her. She made hand movements known as sign language to communicate.

"Oh, you use sign language? I apologize for not realizing it," Milly returned Anya a bow of apology. "So, I assume you're both new to Ashford?"

"More like new to Britannia, we come from out of state." Julius explained, fixing his eyepatch somewhat.

"Oh, I see. Well, welcome to Ashford Academy!" Milly exclaimed, quickly shaking Anya and Julius' hands. "Come, I'll show you around!"

The tour went smoothly. Anya enjoyed the inside much more. What caught her eye were the music and art classes. 

"And finally we have the Student Council classroom," Milly opened the door to reveal a small room about half the size of a class. Inside were several students, talking to one another. "And on the other side of the hall is the Art class, including dancing, singing, painting, and etc."

Julius noticed how Anya specifically paid attention to the Art section with sparkling eyes, and couldn't help but smile. Anya was one who loved art, whether it be paintings or dancing and singing.

Something told Julius Anya would love it here.

Anya is indeed enjoying this. She waved to the class. 

"Hello/ Hi!" several artists waved to her or called hello.

"So, yeah. I so think that everything," Milly stated to Julius who stared at Anya with a smile. "I'll get your schedules for next week. Welcome to Ashford."

Julius shook her hand before Milly left, and walked towards Anya. He wrapped his arms round her stomach from behind, placing his chin onto her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Britannia}

Meanwhile, Lelouch was "taken" by Suzaku and was "regeassed" to remember only his past as Lelouch Lamperouge, and his new brother Rolo Lamperouge.

Lelouch, however, was clever and had fake violet colored eye contacts that glowed red at the outlines to give the idea he was under a Geass influence.

Rolo's assignment was actually quite simple: watch Lelouch in case Charles' Geass wears off.

Lelouch and Suzaku, before meeting the Emperor, made a deal stating that they'd work together for now to rescue Nunnally.

"Lelouch, promise me something." Suzaku spoke to Lelouch outside the Pendragon Palace. Lelouch, taking off his contacts secretly, looked to the Knight of Seven. "Promise that no one will die."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise that you won't kill anyone you and I both care about anymore, as friends or family." Suzaku stated somewhat angered by the memory of Zero killing his beloved Euphie.

"Then you promise me no more lies, no back stabbings or false answers." Lelouch retorted, recalling multiple times how Suzaku lied to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Very well," Lelouch and Suzaku both shook hands, a compact that told one another their rules and reasons for their truce.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Ashford Academy}

Anya was studying for a big exam and needed some help. She glanced over to Julius, who was being swarmed by gossiping girls. She grew jealous, getting them away from him.

Julius, sadly, was forced to side behind Anya and next to Lelouch. While he was grateful to be near close friends and allies, Julius was hesitant since he didn't want anyone near Anya.

She tapped on the notes and textbook. She was trying to tell him that she needed help understanding Britannian history. 

Later on, during freetime, Julius was able to help Anya on the history of Britannia, from the time of the Roman and Britannian Empire, to the fall and building of Area's 11 on Japan.

"So, um Julius." Lelouch walked up to the studying duo, calling his one eyed twin. "How are Anya and yourself taking Ashford?"

"Pretty good actually," Julius stated, looking at the still studying Anya. "Anya's fallen in love with the Art section and plans on taking Painting and Dancing."

Anya nodded. She waved to Lelouch. ‘Good morning, Lelouch.’

"Good morning to you as well, Anya." Lelouch waved back returning a friendly smile. "So I hear you wish to dance once more? Well, I wish the best of luck to you!"

She nodded, blushing. When she tried out for the class, she got a lot of compliments and was even offered a chance to participate in the dance club to do dance competitions all over the area and countries. She used sign language to explain what had occurred.

"Wow, that impressive. I rarely hear of people who are given major changes so quickly." Lelouch said to her. "Congratulations!"

"Yes, so she has a chance of joining the club and main team that competes all across the countries." Julius stated, kissing Anya on her forehead. "But she isn't allowed to go without me. I don't want her to get hurt by anyone or, god forbid, be forced to fight like in St. Petersburg."

Anya shuddered, remembering the battle. She lost her voice because of that. She held on to Julius. She heard he was offered a chance to join the chess club. So, she has to be with him too.

"So, Lelouch. What are you planning to do?" Julius asked, trying to lighten the tense conversation.

"..... Rolo and I.... I mean, I plan to play Chess downtown." Lelouch struggled to say the beginning part because Rolo was supposed to be his 'brother.'

It made him tense and worry easily, forcing him to give the emotions he gave Nunnally to this fake in her position.

"....I miss her..." Lelouch stated, his hair somewhat covering down his eyes now.

Anya wasn’t sure what Lelouch meant, but thought it wasn’t her business.

"You'll find her, Lelouch. There's only so many places Charles ZI could hide Nunnally, and only so long before you find your little sister." Julius reassured the lost prince of Britannia, placing a hand to his shoulder. "If you ever need help, just let us know. You're not in this on your own."

Soon, Anya saw a young boy with light brown hair and eyes like the twins. She sweated, and made movements with her hands. She was in panic mode.

"What's wrong, Anya?" When Julius read Anya's hand gestures, then actually looked behind Lelouch, a shiver went down his spine. "L-L-Lelouch!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" said twin asked aloud, before looking behind to see Rolo Lamperouge approach them.

Rolo looked and acted like he was an angel gifted by god, but the reality was he was a assassin waiting to kill Lelouch when Emperor Charles ordered it. "Hi big bro!" Rolo called in a very happy, yet slightly nerve wrecking, voice. "Ready to go?"

This boy.....he's scary.....who is he? Another twin? Okay, things just got weirder. Anya thought to herself and decided to check if he was safe. She walked up to Rolo, walking around him as if inspecting him. She gently sniffed him to see if there is danger.

"U-Um, hello? Who might you be?" Rolo asked, slightly nervous as to why this girl was studying him.

"Oh, this is Julius Kingsley." Lelouch referred and pointed to Julius. "And this is his girlfriend, Anya."

"O-Oh, a pleasure to meet you." Rolo stuttered, still nervous as to Anya's studying of him.

She smiled, no longer sensing danger and offered her hand. With her other hand, she moved it to say 'hello. it is nice to meet you I use sign language to speak.'

"Oh, hello miss Anya. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rolo shook her hand with a shy smile. "So, big bro. Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Lelouch called out as Rolo readies Rivalz bike. "I'll see you both later on!"

"See you, Lelouch!" Julius waved back as the two left to gamble somewhere.

Anya saw the time has come. She wanted to pop the question. She tapped Julius's arm, pulling something from her pocket. It was a small box and she opened it: a note and a chess board engagement ring. She blushed, hoping he would accept it.

"Wow.... Anya....is that....?" Julius was so shocked by it, so he did the one thing that came to mind. He hugged Anya tightly, kissing her as he could. "Yes."

"Wait!" he let go of her, quickly reaching into his backpack for something.

She wondered what he wanted to get out. 

Julius turned around, kneeling down infront of Anya with a small white box. As he did, several passing students watched as this event unfolded.

"Anya," Julius began with a smile. "The time I've spent with you ever since I laid eyes on you in St. Petersburg has told me so much about you. The thing's we've gone through, the struggles, its only helped us learn so much about on another. And I want to go a step further to learn more about you and go farther than beyond the horizon with you."

Julius opened the small box, unveiling a black ring with small diamonds and a large diamond on the top. "Anya, will you marry me?" he asked.

Anya deeply blushed and hugged him tightly, making sure the ring doesn't fall off his hands in the process. She was showing 'Yes' very clearly. She loves him and will continue to no matter what. Even though she lost her voice, her action spoke a thousand words. 'Yes, I will marry you, my love.'

Julius smiled happily, placing on Anya's ring before his own. "No matter where we are," he said, taking both Anya's hands into his own. "We'll always be together as long as we have love for each other."

Several students cheered them both on, making them blush as they held hands.


	11. 10. C.C.

{Normal POV}

A few students were watching the chess match going on with Lelouch and a male student. The male student challenged Lelouch to a game and it was intense.

"And Checkmate." Lelouch finished off the student with his King piece, only intensifying the other's annoyance. "Nice game."

Surprisingly, through the anger, the student shook his hand in respect. "Good game," he replied, exiting the room.

Entering the room, surprisingly, was Suzaku in a Academy uniform. "Suzaku?" Lelouch asked in confusion. Shouldn't he be at Pendragon Palace or something? "What are you doing here?"

"Well even though I'm a Knight of the Round, I still have to learn and finish my Academic life." Suzaku explained, rubbing the back of his head. "So yeah.... I'm going to be here for a while, mostly because i have to complete assignments I didn't in the past."

The plan was still looking smoothly. The school was affected with the geass, forgetting about Nunnally. The only ones who didn't were Lelouch, Suzaku, and the other pair. Wait, there was another person in Lelouch's life. Who was she? A Pizza Hut delivery person was heading to Lelouch's living quarters near the school with ten boxes of pizza.

Meanwhile, the pair had made it back to the house just as Lelouch and Suzaku arrived. "Hi Anya, Julius." Suzaku waved to them, noticing their hands had rings. "What's with the rings....?"

"Well, Anya and I are married," Julius stated, holding Anya's hand with a blush and smile.

Suzaku felt his jaw drop, as did Lelouch when his eyes shot open. "Married?!" he exclaimed, shocked at how it came so fast, and slightly sad that he hadn't seen it. "C-Congratulations then, guys!"

Sudden the doorbell rang. "I'll.... I'll, um get it." Lelouch stated, walking to the door. He unlocked the door to see.... "C.C?"...dressed as a Pizza Hut employee?

Anya giggled as C.C. ran in with the pizza and took off the disguise with her coat still intact.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Lelouch?" C.C asked her contractor, glad to see he still had memory of her and possibly himself. "I see you've regained your memory of our Geass and Nunnally."

"Yes, and I plan to have Suzaku help me find her." Lelouch nodded his head over to Suzaku, who waved back.

"I see," C.C then noticed Julius and Anya, who waved slightly nervous to the yellow eyed immortal. The immortals eyes somewhat widened at the surprise of two Lelouchs, the second though had only one eye. "Tell me, who are they?"

"Oh, well...." Lelouch struggled to figure out a way to explain this part, how does someone explain a literal split of personalities from one body? "Well, Julius and I somewhat separated bodies, and Julius was with Anya at the time so their together."

"I see..." C.C stated, making sure she understood this correctly.

Anya took notice of the red mark on the female's forehead. On symbol on her eyes flickered, but it was not effective since her voice was not present. The same mark! Does that mean....she or someone gave me this power? Is there a way to remove my power or use in a way other than my voice.

Julius noticed Anya's sudden tense look and held her close to him. He didn't know why... But he didn't really trust this 'C.C'. Something about her was just..... Off....

She made quick movements in sign language. 'You have the same mark as me! Oh my god! This is amazing! My name is Anya. I bear a geass, but I cannot use it because my voice is gone. I need help. Please? I might get more pizza for you.'

C.C didn't understand how one loses the ability to use a Geass, but the promise of Pizza caught her attention.

"You say You've lost the ability to use Geass?" She asked, receiving nods from the three. "Well, I would say the only way would be to restart the Geass contract, but i do not know any other who can form contracts aside from myself. I could possibly help redo your Geass to possibly give your voice back, but with me already having a contract to Lelouch, I don't know the results."

She frowned. 'Yes, I know. SOMEONE ELSE gave it to me. All I know of who gave me this power is that she looked like you, but with radiant blue hair and a dress of the finest silk. She was the one who saved my life when I was a child.'

"I see," another Geass contractor? If this was the case,” C.C honestly hadn't a clue of who it was. "Do you recall their name, or their initials?"

She nodded. 'Yes. She told me to call her N2. It is a strange name, but she was beautiful. Her voice is soothing.'

N2? C.C hadn't heard of that name before, was it a new Geass contractor? Or an immortal who'd been around as long as C.C? "N2, hm..." C.C sat onto one of the chairs in the room, placing a pizza box on her lap. "I honestly haven't a clue as to who this N2 is...."

'I will plan to draw a picture of her when I get the chance.' She checked the time, panicking. 'Oh my gosh!'

"What?! What's wrong?!" Julius asked his panicking lover.

She grabbed Julius's arm, dragging back to the academy. She would explain it to him along the way. She waved goodbye to the other three and headed off with her soon-to-be husband.

"My love, what's happening?!" Julius was honestly worried; if something had gotten Anya worried it was probably something to worry about as well.

Anya waved her hands. 'The test is today! The test is today! We need to get to class NOW! We're going to be late!'

Julius blinked, before gasping in sheer horror. "OH GOD!" Within a flash, Julius picked up Anya bridal style and rushed forward. "We have to get there, right now!"

I won't let Anya fall behind because of me, he thought to himself in worry. I won't let her fall because of my mistake.

She held onto him tightly. They did study, so it won't be a problem,...right?

{Meanwhile with the three}

"So tell me Lelouch, how do you plan to get Nunnally safely out of Pendragon?" Suzaku asked. "I've seen the security around her, it's almost foolproof."

"Almost," Lelouch emphasized. "But now fully secure. I'm going to save Nunnally, and possibly find the answers to my mother's death... I will need to take up the persona of Zero once more."

Suzaku winced at the terrorist's name, he was honestly hoping Lelouch wouldn't go back to that. Not after Euphie and the Special Zone Massacre.

"But if you do, you'll need to rescue the members of the Black Knights from Britannian custody." C.C stated, taking another slice of pizza. "How do you plan to do that?"

"Simply, I'll launch a direct assault against Britannian executioners before they kill Oghi and the others," Lelouch explained. "If I can get Kallen and anyone else from the Black Knights forces, we'll be able to retake the leaders and reforge our Black Knights."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Normal POV}

The test began. Anya bit her lip and started to write. She glanced back at the ring Julius gave her and it gave her confidence. She wrote faster, so fast that smoke was coming from her pencil.

Julius, meanwhile, was trying to figure out if the academic mathematical parts were english or some form of alien language.

After a few more hours, testing was over. "Alright," the teacher stated as she pulled up the testing packets. "Testings over, you can go about your day." The students handed over their tests to the teacher. Anya was relieved that it was finally over with. ‘Julius, I am so glad that was over with.’

"I know how you feel, my love." Julius agreed. "I couldn't tell if parts of it they were testing me or trying to see if i play video games so i could decode alien text logs or something."

"But nevertheless," Julius took Anya's hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "I know you did well on the test. I know it."

She giggled, blushing deeply. She is sure she can succeed on the test. Now, there are only two hours of school to screw around.

"So, what shall we do milady?" Julius asked his soon-to-be-wife. He wanted to spend the rest of the day doing something Anya wanted, something he knew she loved.

To be honest, she wasn't sure. 'I do not know. You decide.'

"Hm.... Maybe we can go to the carnival?" Julius asked her. "I hear it was rebuilt a few months ago."

Anya’s face lit up. She bounced up and down. ‘We should definitely go!’ It had been a long time since she and her friends went to a carnival.

"Alright, let us go!" Julius said, taking Anya's hand as the duo left.

They spent the next few hours at the carnival, playing games, winning prizes and most of all riding the ferris wheel.

She hugged him as they reached the top and the sunset came. 

"Anya, I love you so much." Julius kissed Anya on her lips, holding her closer to him. "And nothing will ever separate us or our love for one another."

She nodded, holding on to him. After that, the two returned back to the dorm. Anya cutely yawned, stretching.

"Alright, i think it's time for my princess to rest," Julius said, picking Anya up before placing her into the bed. He kissed her once more on her forehead. "Goodnight my angel, I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{A few hours later}

After a night of...... Stuff, both Julius and Anya woke to the sudden banging of their dorm door.

"Huh?!" Julius woke first, looking to realize Anya was still fast asleep. So he tried his best to keep silent. "Um, who is it?"

"It's Suzaku, you guys ready?" the Knight of Seven asked through the door.

"Ready for what?"

"School! We’re supposed to be in class in 10 minutes!"

Anya softly groaned, starting to wake up now. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. 'What? What did he say?' She covered her mouth and yawned loudly.

"U-U-Uh.. Class is in 10 minutes!" Julius cried out in fear, rushing to get their clothing.

She squeaked in alarm, getting up quickly and in her uniform. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.'

"Are uh, are you guys alright?" Suzaku asked, slightly worried as to why Anya and Julius cried out.

"Y-Yeah, totally! 100 percent!" Julius called out, fixing on his uniform long sleeve before grabbing Anya's uniform top for her. "Here, my dear!"

She nodded, getting it on quickly. She darted out the door.

"Woah!" Suzaku had to jump back just to catch a glimpse of Anya passing by.

"Hurry up, Kururugi!" Julius yelled to him as he ran with Anya. "We're gonna be late!"

Julius and Anya managed to make it, thankfully to class on time. 

"Anya and Julius, present!" Julius managed to gasp out. He looked into his hand, before pulling it up before fixing his eyepatch on.

" And just on time," the teacher stated. "Take your seats and we'll begin."

Anya sighed with relief as she sat down. The lessons began

Later through the day, the pair went to their Art class. The classroom was the large, with a flat screen on the far wall and several posters and tables and the walls. For some reason, though, everyone was by the TV.

Anya walked in, wondering what is going on. 'Why is everyone looking at the TV? What is going on?'

"I am Zero!" the voice of the purple masked vigilante made everyone gasp, some even fainted. "People of Japan, I have returned!"

'Zero? Um,....is this a good thing? Or a bad thing?' She felt something about that man, but what? Or is Zero actually a girl?

"Zero is an Area 11 terrorist, the one who attacked the Britannia capital last year in the Black Rebellion attack." Julius explained to her, clutching her hand tightly. "He's also the one we spoke about when we first met."

'Is he evil...like Shaing?' She shuddered, remembering that time.

"Somewhat, my dear." Julius explained. "He sees what he does as a means for Japan’s freedom. But his way of doing so is... Dark." That made Anya shiver more. She wondered if Zero was like a sadistic vampire lord like in one of the movies she had seen.

"Hear me Britannia, all of you in power! Heed my words carefully!" Zero moved his hand to his mask, as if slapping his forehead. "I am burdened by sorrow, war and discrimination! Malicious deeds carried out by the strong! The same of who interplay with comedy and tragedy! The world has not changed, the people still suffer!

That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary! So long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion shall continue to grow! And it starts with the punishment i have set forth on Viceroy Colaris!"

Anya started to smile. There was a way to save this area! Finally, her thoughts were coming true. But still, she has a bad feeling about this. 'Julius, is he going to save the people like a hero?'

It depends on how you view it my love," Julius whispered to her. "Japanese see him as a hero and legend of justice, Britannians see him as a terrorist needed to be put down."

'I hope he is okay.' Soon, the broadcast was done and class started. As usual, she succeeded more.

"So, what shall we do my love?" Julius had his and Anya's arm linked as they left Art class. "We have an hour or so until class starts again. What shall we do?"

'I want to watch you take on someone at chess. I will find you a worthy opponent.' She enjoy watching him taking on Shaing a long time ago. She wanted to see another match.

“Hm, then let us go my lady." Julius declared with a wave of his open hand. "For we traverse the plains of Ashford to find the one who shall help fight against me for your interest."

She smiled, blushing. They two went off to find one who would challenge a match of wits. Anya was observing around the corners.

"So, you want to challenge me in a game of wits and Chess?" Lelouch asked his twin.

"Yes," Julius stated, holding a Chess case. Behind him was Anya, right beside a two chairs and a table. "Shall we, twin?"

"Hm, I have been meaning for a challenge after the last person." Lelouch stated smiling at the memory if the angered chess player exiting the room in anger of losing. "Very well, let us play our game of wits."

Anya watch the match. She noticed that their strategies are both similar. 

Checkmate"' Julius finally called out, taking Lelouch's black king. Lelouch blinked, realizing Julius used the same tactic Lelouch used. "Kind of pays off when you're a twin of the world's greatest Chess player."

"Greatest, but not the world's most perfect." Lelouch retorted, smiling before holding out his hand. "Excellent game, my twin."

Anya was awed, hugging Julius. 'You did it! That was amazing! t was getting very intense.' 

"Thank you, my love." Julius thanked his beloved, kissing her cheek lightly. "So Lelouch, how are you holding up?"

"Very well so far," Lelouch went on to explain his plan to have Suzaki look more into Nunnally's security at Pendragon. He left out the fact he was Zero, he didn't want to startle or scare the love pair.

Or worse, get them into the mix.

'I heard Zero had returned and it scared a lot of people. Lelouch, do you think Zero is good? He said he will save Japan.' She didn't know Lelouch was Zero.

"To be honest, he seems like his intentions are good, but his way of succeeding is slightly dark." Lelouch explained. "Then again people see Zero as justice, others see him as a threat to society. It all really just raises the question of what way will he go."

'That was what Julius said. Wow, you two are really like twin brothers.' She smiled and blushed. 'Do you both even like the same things, such as the same food?'

"No I don't believe so," Lelouch said calmly. "Besides, Julius can run and has a girlfriend. I can barely run without gasping for air. I'm not cut out for running...."

She giggled. So, Lelouch would get tired easily in less than a minute. 'I am glad you wouldn't be Zero. I bet he is athletic and very strong. If you were Zero, the Britannian would have caught up to you by now.'

Lelouch blinked, giving a nervous laugh. "Haha... Uh, yeah. They would have..." suddenly, Lelouch's phone rang and he looked to see a text from Oghi. "Oh, well I have to go. Suzaku needs some help with tutoring work, I'll see you later guys."

"Bye, Lelouch!" Julius and Anya waved to the dark haired boy as he left the room. "So, shall we head to class milady?"

Anya giggled, holding his hand. She was ready for the next class. She didn't notice Rolo was leaving his class for some reason. What is going on?

Rolo, meanwhile, followed Lelouch as he entered a closed off part of the hallway. He'd have to make sure they both were out of public view to use his Geass.

Meanwhile, Julius and Anya sat in class learning Britannia history.

The whole time, Anya had this strange feeling something was up. Yet, she wasn't sure what it was. 'Psst!' She looked over to Julius.

"Hm?" Julius looked up to her.

‘I sense something is wrong. It is about Rolo. Do you sense it too?' She looked concerned.

Julius nodded to his lover, he didn't know how or why but that kid gave off an eerie vibe around them. Just as long as he stayed far away from Anya and himself, Julius would be 'okay' near him.

'I think we should avoid him if possible. If he does get close, just smile and act like nothing's wrong. Let's hope things go as planned.'

Julius nodded, but before he spoke a voice called the pair out. "HEY! No talking in class!" the teacher apparently saw them talking, snapping them out of their conversation. "Detention!"

She blushed deeply, squeaking in alarm. She saluted, letting the teacher know she understood. 

After two hours of detention, Anya got afraid and clung on Julius since. She wouldn't even look up and would sometimes bump into walls and doors.

Anya?" Julius asked softly, looking at his lover with concern and slight worry. She'd been bumping into walls and doors without looking up, and he was growing more worried about her. "Are you alright my dear? If this was about detention, don't blame yourself, my love. It was my fault for getting you in trouble."

'The detention scared me. I'm worried that it'll happen again. And It wasn't your fault. I was the one who started talking.' She blushed, hugging him. 'This school thing is hard work.'

"Oh my love," Julius sighed and hugged his future wife back tightly. "I know school is difficult, but I know you and I shall make it through this."

"And don't ever blame yourself," Julius placed his hands on her shoulders with a reassuring smile. "I love you and always will. So don't ever blame yourself for anything we get ourselves into."

She nodded, kissing him. A few students passed by, and some watched the scene occurs. 'I promise. We can do this-.' Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. 'Oh...I'm hungry.' She blushed deeply.

"Let's go get something to eat then," Julius smiled to Anya, holding out his arm. "It is your choice my dearest."


	12. 11. N.N.

{Normal POV}

"Now that we've established our place as the United States of Japan, our next move will to be to regain our forces." Zero explained, looking around the table of Black Knight members. "I'm hoping we can work our way into forming a truce later on with the Chinese Federation."

They saluted, agreeing. “Yes, sir!” They all donned masks that covered most of their faces. It was to not let anyone know of their identities.

So far, everything was going smoothly. If luck was on Lelouch's side, the Chinese Federation will join forces by the end of the next week and then they have enough forces to push into deeper Britannian borders.

The Resurrection of Zero, as people dubbed, had sent shockwaves to Elevens and Japanese of Area 11, making hundreds line up to rise into the Black Knights. Some even wanted to join forces with them, wanting to take back the freedom Britannia stolen from them. It would take a while, but they'd get the army needed to once more go against Britannia at full power.

C.C. was ordering more pizza back at the dorm. Anya and Julius return from the dinner. 'I told you that diner was selling broccoli pizza. I could smell it a mile away. I really hate broccoli.'

"Here's a pepperoni if you guys want one," C.C handed Julius and Anya a closed pizza box, chewing down a pizza slice.

'C.C., where is Lelouch? I thought he was with you?' She grew concerned. 'I hope Zero didn't attack him.' She got a pizza slice.

"Oh, Lelouch is fine." C.C stated simply put. "He had to help out a friend of his."

'I see. I hope they are alright.' She finishes the slice and looked around the room. There were tons of boxes lying around and some in piles. 'Geez, how much do you eat every day? I envy you.'

"My Geass," C.C moved her hair from her forehead, revealing her Geass symbol. "Being a Geass Barer, I'm gifted the ability to be immortal as to grant Geass power to those in different ages."

"Wow," Julius had to admit that was impressive. It wasn't every day you were friends with an immortal. "How long have you been alive?"

"Very long," C.C replied. "Very long..."

Anya was amazed by that. 'Does anyone else know about that? Does only Lelouch know about this?'

"So far, yes." C.C ate another final slice, opening a new pizza. "But it may change someday."

'I see.' She wondered what sort of secrets C.C. has. Could it be possible for me to recover my voice? Maybe she could help me find that woman who gave me the contract. 'About the woman who gave me the power.......Just one question, how do you contact Lelouch? There could be a chance that I will find N2.'

"Regarding N2, I would assume she'd have a phone number of the sort and possibly be close to watch you and your Geass." C.C explained to her. "As for how I contact Lelouch, i call him via phones or simply follow him to discuss the problem or such."

'Genius! She did give me her phone number from a letter. And I couldn't contact her a long time ago due to the fact I didn't own a phone. I'm going to call her, but...there is a problem. I can't speak. Can you.....do the talking for me?' Anya sweatdropped, pulling out the slip of number which was N2's number.

"Sure," C.C nodded taking the note before walking towards the plugged in telephone.

"I hope this works." Julius said silently as he held Anya's hand softly. Anya was also hoping N2 would reply. 

"N2, I know you're there." C.C called out the other immortal on the opposite line after the first five minutes of silence. "A friend of mine and yours needs your help."

Finally, the receiver answered her phone, “Huh?! Wait, C.C? Long time no see! Hadn't seen you in centuries. Anyways, what about that friend? And why didn't Anya call me? Oh shit! She's hurt? I'll be on the way, so stay on the phone!”

“It's good to see you haven't changed," C.C couldn't help but smile at the recalling of N2's very protective instincts. "Anya's Geass. She can't speak anymore."

There was a sound of a motor, signifying the woman owns a car. “Her voice?! How is that possible?!”

"It appears her voice suddenly vanished when she attempted to reuse her Geass on a large group." C.C tried her best to explain Anya and Julius' explanation.

There was a moment of silence. “Could it possibly be..?” She paused. “Nevermind. I should be arriving in a few minutes.”

Right, we'll see you then." C.C hung up the phone before entering back into the room with Anya and Julius. "N2 says she's on her way here."

Moments later, N2 arrived. She could be mistaken as C2's twin, but had radiant blue hair and baby blue eyes - just as Anya described it. The woman saw Anya and ran to hug her. “Oh god! You're not hurt! Alright, let's inspect your voice. I'll figure out what may have happened.” Anya's eye showed the symbol and so does the woman's mark on her own forehead. They both shined and they both shared the same mind.

"So, what do we do now?" C.C asked abruptly.

"For now, we let them relax. Talk to one another and see if we can find a way to get Anya's voice back." Julius replied, taking a slice of pizza.

Anya and N2 conversed in their minds, sharing what occurred. Finally, They returned back to reality. “It really is him. I should have killed him or never given him that dreadful power.”

"Killed who, if I may ask?" Julius asked in confusion.

The woman took a deep breath. “Before Anya, I made a contract with a man. I gave him a geass that would silence voices. I thought he would use it to bring justice. However, he used it to silence the victims he killed. He was about to kill Anya, but I saved her by giving her my special geass: the Siren Geass. She then used it to knock out the man for a long period of time; he appeared to be dead, but he wasn't. He could have used his geass on her from the shadows.”

"Damn," Julius growled in anger. Another Geass user geassed his lover, damn them to hell! "What was the man's name, if I may ask?"

“His name is X. His eyes were crimson as the blood of the people he had killed. His hair was black as night. His skin was pale as a ghost,” the blue-haired woman replied.

"X...." Whoever this person was, it seemed, from what N2 said, was a psychopath. "N2, would it be possible to restore Anya's voice if we killed this X?"

N2 nodded. “There is a way. If I have her drink the blood of the man who silenced her, her voice should return.”

"Hm...." Julius looked at Anya with worry. If this man was close to killing Anya, would he do it again? And this time make sure of it? They had to kill this man, he couldn't be allowed to live after what he'd done. "What do you want to do, my beloved Anya? It's your voice and Geass, so your say in this matters more than anything."

'The man killed my parents and took my voice, so I say "a life for a life." Let's get him!' She looked determined, so serious about getting the job done.

"Very well." Julius nodded to her. He looked back to N2 and asked , "Is there any way we can track X's whereabouts?"

N2 told them what she may know. “He never received my calls and is always on the move. But, he could be looking for Anya again,...to settle a score..” That made Anya worried about that. The man might try to kill her.

“Damn, that's not good. We need to stay vigilant then, we can't let anyone know of Anya or her Geass." Julius stated. "We can't suspect someone at the school doesn't work with or are affiliated with X. We have to stay on watch."

"Yes. With her voice gone, it is easy for Anya to keep her geass hidden. The final thing to hide is the fact she is a well known performer. It is best for her to postpone her future performances so X won't find her that easily. I'll stand by and search for X myself." N2 planned out.

"Right," Julius pulled something out of his pocket, a cell phone. "I'd better call Lelouch and Suzaku, let them know the situation."

The woman suddenly remembered something; something that she nearly forgotten. “I remember him mentioning he had a cousin named Rolo. They are very close.”

Julius stopped abruptly, his eye widening at the mention of the blonde’s name. "Rolo Lamperouge?" he asked shakily, somewhat praying that the innocent looking boy wouldn't be him.

N2 nodded.

"Damn, Lelouch and us all are in danger then..." Julius closed his eyes in fear, his phone contacting Lelouch. "Lelouch, it's me Julius.... There's something we have to tell you immediately when you get home.... On your way here try to get Suzaku to come too, this may concern him.... Right.... Oh and whatever you do..... Watch your back, and watch Rolo... Just in case, man. Alright, see you then."

'I hope Rolo isn't on X's side. If he is, then Rolo might be looking for me too. Tonight, we must formulate a plan.' Anya looked very worried. Since two men are after her, she would have to keep her identity more secret.

Your right, if he is on X's side you'll both have to stay somewhere else possibly." C.C stated, placing down her pizza box. "You have to stay far from Rolo too, he could possibly be an assassin like predicted or worse case scenario, have a Geass."

Anya shivered. 'Yeah, that is even worse.' She ate some more pizza to try to calm herself down, and the delicious food worked like a charm.

Several minutes later, Lelouch and Suzaku came through the door confused as to who the blue haired female was, what the situation was, and how the hell C.C bought pizza without Lelouch's wallet or credit card.

N2 explained what happened, which lasted for nearly an hour due to the two asking question after question. “And Rolo may be related to X. We need to form a plan, just in case. If Rolo is indeed working with X, they may be searching for Anya together.”

"Hm, I could use my Geass to kill him or make him forget Anya and Julius entirely," Lelouch theorized. "Or Suzaku, being the Knight of Seven, could have him arrested for attempted murder."

N2 didn’t like the idea of causing a scene. “It is best to convince Rolo to join our side. For now, one of us should spy on him and see if he is really on X's side.”

"Through Geass or reasoning with him?" Lelouch and Julius asked simultaneously. Julius glancing to Anya with worry.

"I won't leave Anya's side," he stated." taking his beloved's hand in his own. "Not with those two psychos around."

“For now, be friends with him and DO NOT tell him he is looking at Anya the famous star,” N2 suggested.

"Right/ Got it/ Understood," the group called out, and one by one people headed towards the buildings several guest dorms. Since Rolo and X were on the hunt for Anya, Lelouch asked them to stay there for the night just in case.

"So, what do you think of all this my dear?" Julius asked his girlfriend as calmly as he could, as to not startle or scare her any more.

Anya replied. 'I do feel afraid, but I know we can handle them. I am ready to meet my foe again. He killed my parents, so it is payback time.’

Julius nodded, more than enough to Anya he'd be by her side no matter what occurred, or the cost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15: Geass Order  
{Normal POV}

There was a small celebration and some things happened 

The next day,.....the group were asleep all over the floor. Anya was lying on her back, naked.

"Oh my head....." Lelouch groaned slightly, blinking as he placed a hand to his head. "Julius.... Are you there...?"

"I'm here...." said one eyed boy groaned slightly, blinking his eye before realizing he was laying right next to a naked Anya. "A-Anya?!"

She started to wake up. She looked over to her love. 'W-what?'

"Um... Here!" Julius tosses his shirt onto Anya, looking to make sure Lelouch wasn't looking before back to Anya. "Are you alright my love? You're slightly um.... Unclothed..."

She started to remember what happened last night and smirked. ‘What do you by that?’ She started to put the shirt on.

Julius gestured his over to a Lelouch trying to wake up Suzaku. He gestured his head, trying to silently explain she was in the nude.... Somewhat in front of their friends.

Anya signaled that she and him were having one of their love sessions.

Julius simply smile back and kissed her forehead. "Well, it would be best to keep our 'sessions' secret my love." he said to her, helping her up. "Now let's get you dressed."

‘Right. I hope we’re not late.’ She reached the dresser and got into her usual school uniform. 

After a few minutes, the love pair and their friends left to their classes. Each one watched the other students walking and talking, in case of Rolo or any red eyed males.

Anya spotted Rolo in the classroom. She alerted her lover.

Julius held her hand, pulling her back into the hallway quietly. "Okay, no matter what" Julius whispered quietly, looking in to make sure Rolo wasn't watching. "Don't talk or look to Rolo, we have to hope he won't notice us for now."

She nodded, focusing back to the lesson. She doesn't want to get in trouble again. Please don't let the teacher pick me…

"Mr. Lamperouge, will you kindly focus on our topic please?" Rolo's violet eyes moved from the window to the teacher.

"Yes ma'am," he replied oh so politely.

"Very well," the teacher continued. "Well then, will you please read section 13?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Anya was relieved. She heard his voice and he did sound alright. It did sound similar to X, the man who tried to kill her.

After class, the two made it luckily to Art with not problems. And hopefully it would stay that way for them and their friends..

‘No sign of any issues, Julius. Anything you notice,’ Anya asked Julius.

"Not yet" my love." Julius replied. "Hopefully it remains that way."

In art class, Anya was chosen to be a model for the drawing lesson. She stood in the middle of the room and posed elegantly. 

"Excellent Anya, just like that." the teacher stated to her, the students calmly sketching her form.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Rolo behind it, with an unusual serious face. "Excuse me," he started simply. "But may I speak with Anya for a moment outside? It's a matter of urgency?"

"I'm sorry but we're having class right now." the teacher replied. "Come back after class to speak with your peers."

Rolo nodded, turning before he left in silence.

After class, Anya went to see Rolo. ‘What is wrong, Rolo?’

"My brother is looking for you," Rolo stated, his eye glowing to reveal a hidden Geass. "He wants me to bring you to him." Suddenly his Geass vanished, and his face turned to one of sadness. "But I can't.."

‘Why?’ She asked him.

"Because my brother, X is dead." Rolo stated. "He was killed last night by a Britannian Knight of Round, the Knight of One."

'Wait....what? Do...do you have his blood at least? I need it to gain my voice.' The fact shocked her. Her enemy is dead?

"Yes, it's the only thing I could salvage from his body aside from this," after pulling out a small blood vile, Rolo took something else out of his bag. "Yesterday before he died, he said he found this somewhere near the Chinese Federation's desert, by a large mountain."

The object was a mask, similar to Zero's mask but very altered.

'That is the mask Zero wears,...but it is different. Is there a possible chance that there is another Zero?' She grew concerned. She was worried that a new Zero might try to kill her next.

"It might be, but I doubt it." Rolo replied, turning around. "Keep that mask, Anya. X said it was important that you got it, never said why though...."

That said, Rolo left as the bell rang to the next class.

She nodded,, keeping her promise. Anya folded the drawing and puts it in her backpack. She ran down the hall to her next class. Rolo is strange. Is he telling the truth or lying to get me closer to the enemy? For now, I'll stay as friends and see what I can uncover from him. He might become useful to me.

"Anya!" Julius rushed over to her, glancing at the path Rolo took. "Are you alright? Did Rolo hurt you?"

She shook her. 'It is okay. He told me something interesting. X was killed.' She then showed him the drawing she got from Rolo. 'He said this was found with the man's body.'

"Zero’s mask?" Julius was confused though, how was it that X was killed? Was it by Rolo or by Bismark the Knight of One? "That's weird, why do the eyes of the mask have the Geass sigil?"

‘I don’t know, but I am worried.’ 

"Odd," Julius murmured. Another Zero? Impossible, unless it was the real Zero's way to divert attention away from himself. "Maybe we should ask C2 or N2. See if they know anything about this."

She nodded. ‘I agree. We need to tell them about this. I certainly hope N2 hadn’t gotten addicted to pizza just like C2.’

"Hopefully..." Julius held Anya's hand, and both left for their next class.

{{A few hours later....}}

"Hm," C2 held the mask drawing all around the room, in the light and dark looking for any clues and such. "This mask belongs to the Geass Order...."

"I guess we're wrong about her getting addicted to pizza...." Julius sighed, he felt bad for Lelouch. He also wondered just how the hell was he able to pay for so much foo? The world may never know.... "So, what do you guys know about the 'Geass Order?"

N2 was about to reply, but she saw C2 asleep again. She sighed. If there was one thing that made that woman sleepy, it was a lack of caffeine. The blue-haired woman threw an empty pizza box at her. “C2!”

"Huh?!" C2 fell off her chair, standing back up with the mask drawing. "The, um the Geass Order is a religious group dedicated to controlling Geass scientifically."

‘Rolo told me that X was killed by one of them. If the Geass Order is after me, I am screwed.' She pulled out a vial of X's blood. 'And I got this from Rolo, along with that drawing.’

"Then let's hurry go get your voice back, my love!" Julius stated, hugging Anya tightly.

"If X was killed by the Knight of One as an agent of the Geass Order," C2 said. "Then they'll be looking for Rolo, and if possibly, us if he rats us all out. We have to hurry."

She nodded, drinking the blood. Soon, her geass will be useful again. She finished it and passed out for a while. N2 assured that Anya would be fine. “Wait for a while. Her voice is recovering.”

"Right," Julius nodded, picking his dear bridal style before taking her to their dorm. A few seconds later, Anya was safe and asleep in her bed with Julius right beside her all night.


	13. 12. The Black Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is 約束のネバーランド / The Promised Neverland - "Isabella's Lullaby / イザベラの唄" - Cover by Akano  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7aEBgrkRbY

{Normal POV}

The next day was a school off-day. Students can be able to relax until tomorrow. Most of the female students either hung out together at the mall or spent time with their boyfriends, while some of the men stayed inside playing video games. 

Anya woken up with a pounding headache. “O..ow....my head.....What the hell did I do last night?” She stopped, covering her mouth. “My voice…”

Julius sat in a seat right beside her bed, his eyepatch on the drawer right next to the bed, still sleeping softly.

“My voice is back!” Anya got up and ran around the room. She was excited that her voice had returned. 

Julius' eye shot wide open when he heard Anya scream out in joy. "Anya! Your voice!" Julius cried out, jumping off his seat. "Its back!"

She hugged him tightly. “ voice is back! I have to tell the others!” She got out of her room, her friends asleep in the living room. She got out a bullhorn. “WAKE UP!”

"ACK!" C2 jumped out the couch, her fist crashing into Lelouch's face. Lelouch jumped up, pushing off a sleeping Suzaku by the side armrest. "What happened?! Is it Mao, he's love isn't he?!"

“Um,...who is Mao? But that is not the point. My voice is back. The blood healed me.” She told them the news. 

"Oh my god, it worked!" Suzaku cheered, standing up from his seat.

"I knew it," C2 stated giving a small smile for N2. "Your teachings never fail us, old friend."

“Hey, I told you a long time ago that I told a lie in my life.” N2 chuckled as she got another slice of pizza. 

"So now that your voice has returned," Lelouch started to ask. He needed to know, would she be able to use it for maybe.... Later use. "Does that mean you can use your Geass?"

Anya thought about it and decided how to do it. “I will need to test it and see. I will need a group of people. You guys will wear earplugs.”

"Right," The others nodded, and the group exited the building towards the auditorium. It sat like a cafeteria for those who didn't want to eat outside, and a place of important announcements.

Anya announced to the students that she will provide live entertainment for them. “I hope you enjoy.” The students were eager to hear her.

The others covered their ears with earplugs, and Julius gave her an encouraging smile that told her 'you got this.'

She softly smiled and started to sing, activating her power. She sang her heart out since it was a long time she was silent. Now, she can present her voice to everyone now. 

[Song used: 約束のネバーランド / The Promised Neverland - "Isabella's Lullaby / イザベラの唄" - Cover by Akano ]

Students slowly started listening, their eyes outlined by her Geass' color. They looked to her, silently watching her elegantly sing.

Anya saw her power was working and finished her song. She took a bow, smiling.

A small clap started, before a unroar of students cheered her on and clapped in respect to her. "I knew you had it in you my love!" Julius smiled, hugging his soon to be wife happily.

She hugged and kissed him passionately. She had her life back finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next class was literature. Anya was a master at it, wowing with not only her memory, but her voice. No one knew she could finally open her mouth.

"Anya, will you please read the prompt given to the class?" the teacher asked politely. Though he realized and knew she couldn't speak, that didn't stop him from calling on her in class.

She nodded, standing. For now, she has to pretend to be silent. She went to the board and began to write what was in the book. She wrote slowly so the other students can understand her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the Black Knights airship Ikaruga

"Hey uh, Zero." said masked man in clad looked to his Ace 1 beside him, a look of question on her face. "I, um saw this woman who was singing earlier at Ashford."

"What of it?" he asked abruptly, Lelouch deep inside didn't want to hear the answer. He already knew what it was.

"Well, she had this ability I guess to control the students easily." Kallen explained slowly. "And I was thinking we could use her as a-"

"No." Zero snapped, turning away. He wouldn't go that far anymore, he couldn't bare to use such a nice person like how he accidentally did with Euphie. No, not again.

"N... What do you mean, Zero?"

"We're a group for justice, we fight on our own terms and policies. And we certainty don't hold people against their will, or use them as weapons of war." Zero explained, gesturing to the Guren, Shinkiro and several other Knightmare Frames in the hanger. "We have our tools our warfare, they are not living creatures used as weapons. But if it makes you feel better.... I'll look into it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the school, Anya was being crowded by students left and right. She was getting popular for her singing. For now, she had to be modest, and avoid being the popular student. I may have gained my power back, but that other Zero might try to hunt me down. I know being silent is the worst, but this is the only way to hide the shadows.

“Are you alright my love?" Julius looked at his girlfriend, holding her hand next to her. "You seen tense and concerned. Is something wrong?"

She told him what was on her mind. 'I have a feeling there is another Zero watching, ready to strike me. I have to remain silent. If he does find out I regained my voice, he will find me.'

"Oh god," Zero using Anya as a weapon Julius thought. Thats... Thats inhuman, disgusting. "Hopefully no one from the Black Knights heard you singing earlier. If they try to hurt you though, I'll be there to protect you."

She smiled, blushing. 'I know you will. Which reminds me...we need to prepare for the big day. You know what I mean, right?'

"Yes," Julius smiled, kissing her forehead. "Of course I do. We've been preparing for since we got here to Britannia."

'Where do you suggest we have our wedding at? I do not mind. I love this place already.' She embraced him, not letting go.

"How about here, my darling?" Julius held her in his embrace, praying inside that this hug would never end and their love would last forever. "The area is calm, nice and always bright. A perfect setting for a perfect wedding for you, my angel of life."

‘Yes. It is perfect, Julius. I like your choice. It is very peaceful.' Anya blushed deeply, smiling.

"I love you, my darling angel." Julius whispered into Anya's ear, kissing her lips. "You know that, right?"

'I know you do. I love you too.' She kissed him too.

Suddenly, if not abruptly a loud explosion filled the air. Students screamed as another boom filled the air, with several Knightmare Frames rushing into the courtyard.

"It's the Black Knights!" A student yelled as they rushed away. "Run away!"

"Hurry Anya, let's get you out of here!" Julius cried out, taking Anya's hand before pulling her out the open yard.

She held on to his hand, running with him. Did they find me already? No! This can't be!

A sudden red Knightmare Frame, equipped with a silver clawed arm landed in front of them They tried to rush back, but a black, purple and golden Knightmare Frame landed before them. "That's far enough, sir and ma'am." Zero, under his mask was somewhat struggling not to call out 'STOP!' in front of Kalen and the others. Julius was holding Anya close to him, acting like a shield. Forgive me, my twin....

"You won't take her from me!" Julius called out to the Shinkiro, hoping he wouldn't do it. "You won't! You can't separate us!"

All of a sudden, a loud electric sound filled the air. Julius gasped as he was tasered suddenly from behind, before being punched to the floor.

"Save it Britannian brat," the Guren grabbed Anya before she could move, and the Black Knight who punched him kicked Julius once more back to the floor. "She's ours now."

Julius pushed himself up, spitting out blood. "She's a living being," Julius growled, more directed to Zero than the BK member. "Not some living experimental weapon like you think!"

"Whatever kid." The Black Knight member chuckled, turning towards a Knightmare Frame who had its hand open to him. "We'll see about that on the battlefield against your country."

The Knightmare Frames started rushing away from Ashford, while Guren and the Shinkiro started hovering off the ground.

"No....NO!" Julius forced himself up, quickly running towards the Guren, towards Anya. "ANYA!"

Anya struggled to break free, but getting free from a Nightmare frame is daunting. Her voice cried out. “LET ME GO!!!! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!!!”

"Forgive me, Julius and Anya..." Zero whispered to himself, before Shinkiro flew towards Area 11 where the Ikaruga waited for their extraction.

Julius, somehow, managed to rush all the way to the top of Ashford and tried to grab Anya from Guren as they passed by.

He tried to grab her open hand by jumping to her, their hands barely touching before Julius was tugged back down to the grassy ground by Earth. "ANYA!" He screamed in fear, trying once more to chase after them. He struggled to grab a part of the Guren as it lifted, but he couldn't. "No, don't take her-! Arrrrggghhh!"

He was suddenly tazed once more by a far Black Knight member wielding a sniper rifle which shot a taser like electric pulse at him.

“STOP IT! DON'T HURT JULIUS! AND LET ME GO!” She struggled more. 

~~~~~~~~~~

{THE NEWS}

A reporter and cameraman were reporting the attack from afar on a helicopter. We are reporting live of the incident. “The Black Knights have attack Ashford Academy and took one of the students, Anya Kingsley, hostage. As you can see, another student, known as Julius Kingsley, attempted to rescue her, but was unable. Anyone who knows the whereabouts of the Black Knights should contact officials as soon as possible. This is a serious moment. I repeat, a serious moment.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Ten hours of searching the whole of Britannia proved fruitless, only adding to the despair Julius was now forced to live with.

Suzaku tried to help him, but only made it worse. Julius had only Anya on his mind, and one other piece......

Rage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Black Knight's Airship Ikaruga

"Where is the girl?" Zero was irritated, he really was. First he stole his twin’s love and future wife, then he find Julius was now searching for them.

"Oh, uh over here." Tamaki, being the stupid idiot he is, pointed to a cell with a glass front wall. Inside the cell was Anya, two guards on either of her sides, with her in the center bound in a straitjacket and gagged.

"What is this? I said take precautions, I don't recall this becoming an insane asylum."

"We have do," Zero looked to his second in command, Oghi in anger. "She kept trying to kill the guards and we didn't want her using her voice on us so...."

Zero didn't stay any longer, leaving with a growl of annoyance. As he did, he passed by Kallen who had a nervous look. "Next time you suggest a idea where we kidnap someone," he stated to her. "Keep it to yourself, Kozuki."

Kallen shuttered in fear as Zero left. That was the first time he stated her last name and not Kallen or his Ace 1.

Anya kept glaring at the guards and members around her. She can't use her voice, but her anger from those violet orbs were more intimidating. What do they want with me? If they want to use me, I won't do it!

Suddenly, Zero stepped into the prison cell. "Leave us," he stated in an unusually angered tone. The guards hesitated before nodding to make their leave. "I apologize for the precautions. My men don't seem to understand how far my orders go...."

He took off the tape piece gagging her, and pressed a button behind the small wing on his helmet. The button only allowed a person to speak, but if they sang in a certain pattern then the mask would block it out.

Anya tried to speak, but the gag over her mouth prevented her to do so. 

Zero watched her, and sighed. "I really didn't want to do this," his hands moved to his helmet before he stopped. "Oghi, have Anya Kingsley moved to my quarters. I wish to explain her situation more discreetly without prying eyes." he ordered, exiting the prison cell to his quarters.

"Oh, um... Yes sir!" Oghi nodded to two guards who tool Anya by her arms towards Zero's quarters. When they arrived, they had her sit on the couch by the center table, before making their leave.

While Anya was waiting for Zero to arrive, she thought of her husband. I know he’ll find me. Julius…

"So, now you can see me for the first time unmasked." Zero left the bookshelf from the rooms side wall. "While I unmask myself there is something to be done."

Lelouch removed his mask, allowing Anya to see him and his glowing Geass eye.

She softly gasped. Lelouch! What the hell is going on?!

"Lelouch VI Britannia commands you," Lelouch's Geass flared as his eyes somewhat watered at what he was about to do. "Serve the Black Knight by using your own singing Geass to help fight Britannia.

You will see Lelouch VI Britannia or Zero as your lover and Julius Kingsley as an enemy of the Black Knights, for now..

And your codename henceforth under the Black Knights shall be Nero."

Her eyes flashed a bit, under full effect. The rings around her eyes flashed. She bowed, obeying his command.

Zero turned for moment, before giving her something. A object, a mask. It was the same mask from the drawing Rolo have her, only this time it was a way of keeping her under the Geass.

"Your new clothing is in the restroom over there." Zero explained. "When you're finished changing, leave your clothes on the table and wait for me here."

Anya nodded, free from the bonds and gag. She went to change her outfit into a white jumpsuit like uniform.

"Lelouch," Zero exited the quarters to see Kallen standing there holding a letter. "This is apparently for you, it's from Kururugi."

Suzaku? He thought in confusion. When did he start writing to me?

Opening the note, Zero read the context. "We need to talk, right now." Suzaku wrote. "Come to the Kururugi Shrine at Mt. Fuji near Area 11, I'll be waiting."

While she was getting dressed, she couldn't help but get a strange feeling. She soon saw she had a ring on. Did Zero give it to her? She blushed deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kururugi Shrine

"Do you think Lelouch will keep to our word?" Suzaku asked the exiled prince of Britannia's twin.

"He has to, if he doesn't then Prince Schneizel and Princess Nunnally will realize he's Zero." Julius stated, checking to make sure his Imperial Scepter was locked in its blade form. He sheathed the blade, letting it sit on his hips side. "By the way, thanks for helping me with my Knightmare Frame training."

He hadn't told Anya, but the classes he didn't have with her didn't involve him being at the school during that time period. Suzaku would come, take him to a Knightmare Training unit and they'd train. It wasn't a lot of training bit hopefully it'd pay off someday.

"It's no problem." Suzaki thanked, before a sound of footsteps caught their attention. Lelouch stood at the far end by the stairs, watching Julius and Suzaku nervously. "So you can keep someone's word after all."

"Julius, I am so sor-" Lelouch was cut.

"Liar. You're not sorry, you've never been sorry for someone in your whole life." Julius growled out, held back by Suzaku. "If you were sorry, you would have stopped this little game of yours months ago."

"Lelouch, are you Zero?" Suzaki asked, though he felt he knew the answer.

"......"

"...... Well?"

"....Yes." Lelouch sighed at his own answer. He lolled to the ground, unable to see Suzaku or Julius' faces.

"Where is Anya?" Julius suddenly cut the two's conversation off before it could begin with that question. "I know that you know where Anya is, Zero. Where is she?"

Lelouch felt his heart stop and get ripped out. He really didn't want to answer this question. And was honestly hoping to avoid it. "She..... I....." he struggled to speak, how could he explained what happened to her? "I G..... I G..... I geassed her."

What happened next was fast, and Lelouch found himself on the floor clutching his cheek. He looked to see Julius glaring down in hatred towards him, with Suzaku holding his back by the arms.

It dawned on Lelouch at the last moment, Julius punched him. Dead in the face.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Knights Base

Meanwhile, Anya was getting ready to head out. She puts on her mask and went to find Zero. He wasn't around here and most of the other members went on scouting missions. She has to find him.


	14. 13. Rescue

{Anya’s POV}

Ikaruga hanger bay, approximately 20 miles from Area 11

"So, uh Nero was it? How's it feel to be on our side?" Surprisingly the one who asked the question was Rolo, sporting a yellow jumpsuit as he stood by Knightmare Frame Vincent.

I smiled. “Free. Zero keeps me locked me even though we are lovers. Telling me to wait for him?” I scoffed. “No, I am going to look for him.”

~~~~~~

{Normal POV}

Before Nero could move, Rolo placed a hand to his heart and his Geass flared. Time froze around Anya, her eyes glowing red under the time haltage.

"Hopefully Lord Jeremiah was right about this working," Rolo looked into his other hand a small vial of red in his palm. "He said this Geass Extension lasts for two hours, so I don't have to worry about my heart breaking down on me every time I use Geass."

The Geass Order had Jeremiah Gottwald sent Rolo in under the Black Knight's service to capture Anya and return her to the Order's hidden base. He just had to make sure no one followed him.

"Jeremiah, it's me Rolo. Yes.... Yes, I did as you asked, I'll bring her right away. Don't forget we have to try and bring Zero as well." Rolo explained through his cell phone. "Right, Zero should be at the Kururugi Shrine, then he'll probably take the main Britannian train system to Ashford. Right... Understood."

Rolo hung up, before moving to enter the Vincent. Once he was inside, he picked Anya up before taking off from the Ikaruga back into Chinese Federation airspace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kururugi Shrine

"You have a lot of nerve taking Anya as Zero," Suzaku stated. "By I think having to see you again, day after day, that's what's too nerve."

Lelouch winced at that most of all.

"But you promise," he continued bitterly. "I have my many reasons to believe you can't keep a lie."

There was ringing from Anya’s phone and Lelouch was about to answer it.

"Don't pick up that phone," Lelouch looked back at Julius from his phone with worry. He didn't know how, but Juliu gave off an intense growing wave of anger and sadness.

"Then why are you here, Suzaku?" Lelouch countered. "This is between Julius and me, why are you here?"

"You want to know? Because I'm fed up with having to see you and your problems as if you're the most important in the world." Suzaku growled in anger. "And that's not even the worst of it. I've been forced to lie to everyone, even Julius, Anya and Nunnally. Nunnally, Lelouch! Just like you did and that's not the worse of it."

"Some friend and twin brother you are," Julius growled out, getting Lelouch's attention. "You've been using everyone like pawns on a chess game ever since Zero came into the world."

"And not just us, really" Suzaku vouched for him. "But everyone on the Student Council, even Nunnally."

Suddenly, pulled out a small Imperial Royal Pendant. "And don't you dare forget about Euphie!" Suzaku snapped in anger, making Julius realize that this wasn't just about him and Anya. In reality, this was like a buildup to everything Zero had done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Geass Order mountain base

"Exceeding job in bringing Anya Kingsley, Rolo." Jeremiah Gottwald, rebuild with cybernetic enhancements stated to the younger latter. "Now we reuse her Geass ability and use my Geass Canceller to get her out of Geass' influence."

Anya’s mask was removed, but still had the outfit on. She was gagged and bonded. She didn't struggle, but was looking around curiously.

"I'm surprised she had this mask on," Rolo gestured to the white version of the Zero mask. "The last these were seen was before Lady Marianne's death."

"A dark time indeed," A voice, more importantly the young yet immortal V2's came into play ashe stood beside his men. "But one we looked past."

Anya wasn't sure what the heck is going on. Who are those people? Why is she here? She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Lord Jeremiah, activate your Geass Canceller on Lady Kingsley will you?" V2 asked politely, watching the taller enter the room Anya sat in.

"Yes, my lord." Jeremiah's once covered orange eye opened to reveal a Geass insignia flipped upside down and blue. "Geass Canceller activated."

She felt her eyes are burning and she howled in agony. After the geass activation was complete, Anya passed out from her screaming and from exhaustion.

"She will wake in due time," V2 stated, turning to make his leave. "Jeremiah, please locate my nephew and bring him here."

"Of course, sir." Jeremiah nodded, exiting the chamber along with Rolo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kururugi Shrine

"Tell me something Lelouch," Suzaku began, narrow eyes at the exiled prince. "Did you use Geass on Euphie? And be honest."

"....." Lelouch fell silent, it was time to come clean. ".....Yes."

He admits it, Suzaku thought enraged. "You ordered her to massacre the Japanese?"

"I ordered her to do....."

Suzaku's eye flashed rage, and Julius took a slight step back from his comrade. "Why would you use your Geass like that?!" Suzaku snarled angered by this answer.

"I simply wanted to show her I had the ability," Lelouch struggled to explain. "I had no intention of killing the Japanese or Euphie!"

Suzaku glared his 'friend' down in anger, lowering Euphie's pendant. "You're not even human anymore," Suzaku growled. "You know that?"

Shirley had found the three, running to them. “Hey, guys! I was looking for you-.” She stopped, seeing what was going on. “Um,....what is happening? Does any of you know where Anya is? She has been missing her dance practices all day, and our main captain is getting worried about her.”

The duo looked to Lelouch, who was apparently using the tome Shirley showed up to answer this phone.

"Hello?" he asked, before his eyes shot wide. "What do you mean 'they're gone'?!... Where was Rolo before he vanished?..... Crap that's bad."

"What is it?" Julius asked Zero, still angered but slightly concerned. His phone suddenly vibrated, and he looked to see a person calling.

It was Anya.

Her call…

“Julius...you have to help me. I am calling from a private area. I...I have been kidnapped. My head hurts....and....I don't know where I am. Please....find me....” Suddenly, her scream vibrated. “NO! Give that back! I need to tell Julius! He'll find me and he'll-.” A crash followed and the call ended.

"A-Anya? Anya?!" Julius' cry of fear caught the others’ attention, before his gaze turned to Lelouch. "YOU!"

Julius marched up to Lelouch, pulling a powerful punch to the face before grabbing his collar before he could fall. "Where is she?!" He roared in rage, dark thoughts about what Zero had done to her. "I know you know where she is. Where is she?!"

Before this could escalate, the phone vibrated again. It was N2.

“Julius, I was able to track Anya’s location from her phone. C2 and I will provide directions to her location. And..” She paused. “I know that you and Suzaku are mad at Lelouch for what he has done, but now isn’t the time to fight with Anya’s life in stake.”

"Alright, thank you." Julius hung up the phone, looking to see Shirley had left to leave the three. "N2 says she has a feeling of where Anya is, and she just sent me directions."

"So I assume you'll be going to get her?" Lelouch asked, trying to get out of this situation slowly and quiet.

"No, you're going to take Suzaki and I."

"What?!" both called out in shock.

"Yes," Julius restated. He looked to Suzaku. "Suzaku, while I understand your anger towards Lelouch, I only ask that you both help me. Please, for Anya's sake..."

Suzaku couldn't help but sigh, he had to help. He knew that look Julius gave him, it was the same one he had when Euphie died.

"Alright, then. Just this last time," Suzaki stated, giving a nod of confirmation. "Lelouch, don't think this conversation will be over. We'll settle this later on...."

"Right," Lelouch whispered. "Well, let's get going then."

There were only two knightmare frames available at that time, since the rest either were being repaired, used, or maintained.

"Alright, since the Shinkiro and Lancelot will help to find Anya, well use this Charger-class ship to distract the Knightmare Frames and troops." Lelouch explained, priming the ship's systems and then his own Knightmare Frame. "We'll only have a short time before they realize the ships empty, so we have to be quick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Geass Order Base

Anya was really becoming bothered by the fact she was in her cell. What made matters worse for her that her geass cannot be used on anyone here. “You need to let me out now!”

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Rolo returned to the cell earlier, sitting criss cross in front of her in the cell. "V2 doesn't want any problems with you or Princess Cornelia."

Yeah, and a guard who can stop time. That was a situation she didn’t like to be in. She turned to face him. “I honestly do not know what you want with me. Why not after someone of importance, like Zero?”

"We can't get Zero because Emperor Charles wants him to confront him personally. Capturing him once would do barely anything after last time." Rolo explained.

Anya then glared at him. “Julius and the others will find me. When he finds me, you’ll be in so much trouble.”

"Even if they find this mountain base, it won't matter." V2 entered the cell, causing Rolo to jump up and salute. "We already have a train scheduled to leave for the E.U. So if they find us, we'll simply leave to the second base."

Anya’s attention diverted to V2. “What do you even want with me? If you want me to join some evil group, I refuse.”

"We don't need your cooperation, Ms. Kingsley," V2 explained. "Simply we need to copy your Geass ability to use."

Anya shook her head. “No. I won’t allow you to do such a thing!”

V2 sighed sadly, turning away to the door. "That's a shame," he stated, pulling out what appeared to be a small blood viel. "Because now that we have your blood, we don't need your opinion in the matter."

Her eyes widened. “What?” In a flash, her hands gripped on the bars and she glared at the boy. “If I was able to activate my geass, I would have you killed on the spot right now!”

V2 laughed slightly like a child. "Many have said and attempted that," he stated. "No one can though, because I am immortal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, with the others

N2 came back with pizza and helped C.C. give out the direction to Julius, Suzaku, and Julius.

"Okay, so we should enter Chinese Federation space and then into the desert?" Julius asked the immortals, who both nodded. "Alright, the Shinkiro and Lancelot will then rush in, find Anya and then we make our leave back on the Charger."

N2 gave out a warning. “About the man who has Anya,...be careful. He might be dangerous. After all,.....he kidnapped the person who gave me the Code on my forehead as well.....my mother…”

"I understand," Julius nodded, making his way to the ship's hangar bay. "Lelouch, is the Shinkiro ready for deployment?"

"Yes, and another thing." Lelouch pulled out a king piece, built with different colors and a red button. "I recall placing on a bomb to Rolo's Knightmare Frame, a failsafe in case he turned against us."

N2 gave another piece of advice. “Good. Once you get to Anya's location, make sure the guards were away from you all and away from her. They might have geasses.”

"Right," Julius and Lelouch nodded, before the Charger slowly halted. "We must already be there then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dorm

“C2, we may have to dress in academy clothing in case someone were to come into the room.” N2 stated as she was getting Ashford female uniforms from Anya’s dressers. 

"Right," C2 nodded, searching through several pairs of academy uniforms. "You think they'll be able to kill V2?"

“I hope. I once tried to use the Siren’s Song on him, but it didn’t have effect on him.” N2 replied, closing the curtains.

"Hm, knowing Lelouch he'll do something dramatic and drastic." C2 sighed at her own words. "But then again, he's gotten through worse."

“Julius appeared very stressed out that Anya was taken from him. And I know he is as mad as Suzaku.”

"Soon that rage will die down once he is reunited with Anya." C2 replied. "But soon, that anger will return in the form of Zero and the Black Knights."

“Yes. Let us hope things won't be as chaotic.” N2 smiled, sitting on the sofa. “By the way, it's your turn to order food. I forgot to order the wings for the pizza.”

"I knew something was missing," C2 reached into her pocket pulling out a wallet. "Thank god I borrowed this from Lelouch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geass Order Base

Anya was trying to think of a way to escape, but how? In the situation she is in, it seemed impossible. 

"Sir so you want us to take Kingsley aboard the transport when it arrives?" a guard asked V2.

"No," he stated, looking at the blood vial. "Leave her here, we have what we want from her. Have her bound and gagged before we leave, don't need her rushing to her lover, do we?"

"Understood, sir." the guard nodded before moving to tighten the ropes holding Anya's form.

Anya struggled, but the guards were too strong for her. “Hey, are you doing! Let go-!” A gag came over her mouth, preventing her from saying more profanity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside

"Command says to stay alert," a guard stated to his comrades. "Be ready for anything!"

"Yes, sir!" the guards saluted, moving throughout the testing grounds and test subject chambers.

Suddenly a loud explosion filled the air above the basic city in the mountain. Rushing through came the Lancelot and Shinkiro, holding Julius who quickly rushed off it hands.

"I'm going to look around, see if I can find Anya!" he called out to the pair of Knightmare's. "Keep me covered."

"Right!/ Understood!" The Knightmare's fired and sliced through Knightmare Frames and mobile tanks, completely obliterating the mountain city.

Inside, Anya heard it and tried to stand, but ended up falling on her face with a muffled “Ow.”

Another explosion filled the air, showing a orange and blue Knightmare Frame and Knightmare Frame Vincent. "ZERO!" the voice of Jeremiah Gottwald filled the air and Zero smirked inside Shinkiro. "Come out here and fight me!"

"Oh if it isn't my favorite Pureblood." Zero laughed as Lancelot charged behind Jeremiah's Knightmare. "How are you doing after our last encounter, Orange."

Meanwhile, Anya tried to inchworm her way out to avoid getting hit.

After several minutes of nonstop assaults, the Lancelot was able to cut through the center structure that supported the whole mountain.

"All forces, the mountain is coming down!" a Geass Order commander called out. "Retreat! All forces retreat!"

She closed her eyes, muffling her cry. 

Julius rushed through another hallway, a far cell at the end which looks promising. He rushed towards the cell, closely seeing a figure inside. "Anya! Is that you?!" he frantically called out to the 'prisoner.' "It has to be her... Anya!"

Anya heard a familiar voice and opened her eyes. She muffled something as she tried to get the bounds off of her. 

Julius kept hitting the glass in front of him, that is until he heard a muffled voice and saw a familiar pair of eyes. "ANYA!" he cried out in joy. He forced the side door by the glass open, rushing in. "It's okay I got you. I've got you."

She inched closer to him, muffling something. She could be trying to tell him something. What could it be?

"What is it Anya, what's wrong?" Julius asked worryingly, rushing to remove her gag.

Anya took some breaths. “V.V....he......he has my blood......he'll use my geass......I...I have to....” Before she could say more, her eyes closed and she passed out in his arms.

"Anya!" Julius managed to catch her before she fell, just what the hell did they do to her? "Lelouch, I have Anya with me. Whatever you're doing stop, we're ready to leave."

Right" Lelouch's voice cackled through the radio. "We'll meet you back at Ashford. Take the Charger, it's landed outside the base not far from here."

"Got it," with Anya in a bridal style position, Julius took off. "Please be okay, Anya. Please...."


	15. 14. Lelouch and the Knight

{Normal POV}

Dorm

Anya was in her bed, panting. Sweat was beaded on her forehead. N2 checked on her condition and made a shocking discovery. She called Julius over to hear the results.

“Well, what is wrong her?” Julius was anxious to find out what is happening to Anya.

N2 smiled. “Nothing is wrong with her. She is pregnant. Congratulations.”

"She's pregnant.....?" Julius blinked for a moment, before he gave his still resting love a smile. He felt tears traverse from his eye, and he calmly stroked his lover hair. "Anya, my dear.... We're going to be a family of three...."

Anya smiled, hugging him. “A family! I cannot believe this! This is amazing!”

"Yes! I know, my love!" Julius hugged her with a smile and joyful laugh. "We're going to be parents! We're going to be a family!"

"Hello?" abruptly entering the room was Suzaku and Lelouch, holding his Zero mask.

"We managed to finish off the forces at the Geass Order base. Everything was destroyed, including V2, the Siegfried, and data/transports trying to escape underground." Suzaku explained, before his emotions finally came out when he saw Anya and Julius' faces. "What? What's wrong?"

Anya told them the news. “I’m pregnant. Julius and I are going to have a family.”

"W-Woah!" Suzaku was shocked and happy for the two. He didn't think their relationship would get this far without any 'situations' during their time together. But it seemed he was wrong. "Congratulations, guys! You must be so happy!"

Suddenly, the woman felt a tiny bump and she giggled. “Aw, cute! They are trying to say ‘hello’ to us.”

"Oh my gosh...." Julius gasped in shock, placing his hand to her stomach. He held Anya's hand as well, and gasped once more when he felt a bump on his palm. "I-I felt it! I felt the baby touch my hand!"

Anya smiled as she rubbed her belly gently. Suddenly, she gasped. “The wedding! It’s today! I had nearly forgotten about it!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wedding

"Do you, Julius Kingsley tale Anya to be your lawful wife hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the wedding priest asked calmly with a smile.

"I, Julius Kingsley take you Anya, to be my wife." Julius started with a firm conscious and smile.

"And do you, Anya, take Julius Kingsley to be your lawful husband to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,until death do you part?"

Anya nodded. “And I, Anya, take Julius Kingsley to be my husband.”

"Then, by the power invested in me," the priest began, raising his arms. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Julius kissed Anya so calmly and softly, while everyone watching cheered the on. For the most part everyone they knew was there: the student council, Anya's performance group, many Ashford Academy colleagues of theirs, and last but not least N2 and C2, Lelouch and Suzaku.

Then, a wedding party was held at a room offered by the student council. Anya took Julius’s hand to dance with him. 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you my angel?" Julius asked as they slow danced to the calm and soothing music. "I'm so happy you could be a part of my life, Anya. I love you and our baby more than everything in the whole world."

Anya smiled, deeply blushing. “Ever since we met, I knew we would be drawn very close. Julius, I love you.”

"I love you Anya Kingsley," Julius whispered to her softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Area 11   
Penthouse

A few weeks later, the couple moved out of the dorm for another living space. The performance group decided to permanently stay in Area 11 to accompany the newlyweds. Anya decided to stay behind so that she and the child are safe if danger was still lurking. N2 stayed with the newlyweds to make sure Anya and the child were healthy. 

Julius had searched for a few day, before finally finding a living space. A apartment complex with their living space being the top penthouse floor. It also gave a perfect visual of Area 11 and the whole of Britannia.

"So , my dear. What do you think?" Julius asked his beloved.

Anya was finishing unpacking. She replied to him with a smile. “It is perfect, my dear. It is perfect for our child.”

After a few hours, Julius finished setting up the center T.V on the far wall as well as several photographs of the couple and their friends. "If you're just joining us today, we're awaiting the arrival of Emperor Charles ZI Britannia here at Pendragon Palace," the T.V reporter explained.

The performer groaned as she heard the news. If there was one thing she hated, it was the Emperor. “Speak of the devil, he NEVER paid back for the performance 6 years ago.”

"Presenting his Majesty, the Emperor of Britannia." A Britannian guard stated aloud, and for the moment everything fell silent.

"Oh my god...." Julius' eye went wide in shock at the character walking calmly and happily in his Ashford Academy uniform.

Anya was surprised, brought her hand to her mouth. Her eyes widened. 

The figure sat down happily in the small throne like chair, smiling with his violet eyes. "I am Lelouch VI Britannia, 99th Emperor to the Imperial Britannian Throne." Lelouch stated with calm demeanour that sent shockwaves through the room and the whole of Britannia.

“How is this possible? I thought....what....how.....what....what?” Anya was clearly shocked as her husband. “How did Lelouch get the throne?” Deep inside, she was thankful the unpaid bill won't be a bother.

"What? Lelouch you're alive?" a royal 'princess' asked aloud.

"That's right, I've come back from the depths of Hell to reclaim my title as Emperor." Lelouch stated gracefully.

"Lelouch, there you are." another prince stated aloud with a sigh of relief. "When Nunnally was found, we knew you'd come up eventually. But don't you think you're taking this joke a bit far? That throne is reserved for-"

"Charles ZI Britannia, 99th Emperor to the throne is dead." Lelouch spoke in a now somewhat irritated voice. "And I am the one responsible for taking his life."

Anya softly gasped. “How is that even possible? Please tell he was merely joking.” She was hoping Lelouch was lying about the emperor’s death. But, she was mistaken.

"Therefore that makes me the new Emperor in line to the throne!" Lelouch called out, only angering the crowd inside.

"The hell are you going on about?! Guards, remove him from the throne room! He is now wanted for the assassination for killing the Emperor!" another princess roared, but before the guards got closer....

A figure rushed in from above, sending the guards to the floor. Revealing it to be.... "Suzaku?!" Julius was even more confused, how did Lelouch convince Suzaku to work with him. "Lelouch and Suzaku, working together?!"

Allow me to introduce Suzaku Kururugi, a Knight of the Round above all else." Lelouch stated as his Knight came to his side in a Ashford Academy uniform. "I grant him the title Knight of Zero."

“What? Suzaku too? But, Suzaku hates him…” Anya couldn’t believe this.

"Lelouch, Sir Kururugi, this just won't do." the prince from earlier tried to reason with his younger sibling. "And on a public streaming like this I-"

"You think so? Well, allow me to make this easier...." Julius could see where this was going, so he quickly rushed to cover Anya's eyes. He kept his open eye shut to prevent it from getting him. "Acknowledge me as your Emperor!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Normal POV}

After Lelouch's rise to the Imperial throne, the United States of Japan demanded to have an audience after the 99th Emperor proclaimed to give the Japanese their honor and title back. The Emperor claimed that this was only the first step to a new world, and that he wanted Britannia to become one with the USJ.

"It's weird," Julius murmured as he fixed up the last of Anya’s and his breakfast toast. "He does all of this and hasn't found his sister's whereabouts. Very strange."

“It is. Wherever she is, she must be still in the palace. I’ll contact the girls and have them investigate.” Anya agreed with him. She called the girls to tell them their assignment.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Julius went to open it to be faced with Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Jeremiah Gottwald? What are you doing here?" he asked with concern.

"Julius, the Emperor has asked that you and Lady Anya come to Pendragon Palace. It’s an emergency." Jeremiah explained.

Anya finished her call. “What is happening?”

"Jeremiah says Lelouch needs us, it’s apparently an emergency." Julius explained. He looked back at Jeremiah though with narrow eyes. Or eye. "Do I have your word though that Lelouch will not harm, hurt, kill or Geass my beloved wife or myself?"

"If he attempts to, I will use my Geass Canceller to stop him from doing so, sir." Jeremiah said, pointing to his covered eye.

“Very well. We shall go.” Anya nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pendragon Palace

"Lelouch wishes to speak with you," Suzaku stated sporting a blue, white and red Knight of Round uniform. "This way please."

Anya nodded, holding onto Julius’s arm. 

The two followed the Knight of Zero, walking into the small room by the throne room. Lelouch looked up, wearing a white, gold lines, and red jeweled royal outfit. "Julius, Anya! It’s so nice to see you again!" he held his hand out, but stopped when he saw Julius and Anya's glares.

Anya spoke up first. “Lelouch, what the hell is going on? This isn’t like you.”

"Lelouch, you better have a good reason for making us come here." Julius growled to his twin, placing a hand to Anya's stomach. "If it does anything to endanger Anya or this child I'll kill you."

"You.... Anya and you are having a child?" Lelouch struggled to ask.

"Yes, so don't you get any funny ideas, Zero."

Anya wanted to know what he was planning. “Lelouch, what are you planning? Harming more people?”

"No, I don't plan to hurt you. Or Geass you or anything like that anymore," Lelouch sighed, sitting back into the couch before a glass chess set. "We're about to meet with the United States of Japan, and I was hoping you would be able to see it happen personally."

“What do you mean?”

"I fear we might be invaded by the Knight of the Round, the previous Knights at least." Lelouch explained. "And I fear Schneizel will try and attack as well. We must be ready."

Anya asked him again to get the details straight. “He is rebelling against you? Including the Black Knights?”

"Yes, much to my sadness. They see me as a threat after Schneizel revealed my identity to them." Lelouch sighed irritably. "I have a hunch he knows where Nunnally is, so I have to find him immediately."

"Excuse me, sir." A royal guard peeked into the door. "The ships ready to leave for Ashford."

“Lelouch, we will find your sister.” Anya promised. “My girls will help find her.”

"I see," Lelouch rose up from his seat, fixing his imperial robe and hat on. "Then let us hope they find her soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashford Academy

The groups quickly made it to Ashford, where the conference inside the cafeteria. Several country leaders sat in a circle around a center patio, with the USJ seat before it.

It was silent at first. Meanwhile, the females were searching for Nunnally. They picked locks of the doors and they disguised themselves as normal school girls and faculty staff.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." A European country leader started, staring at the mechanical pillar where Lelouch stood inside. A Geass Canceller, to stop him from using it on them. "Lelouch VI Britannia, why do you wish to have Britannia and Euro-Britannia join the United States of Japan?"

"To have a means of fixing longing broken truces, help rebuild Japan to its former glory....." The more Julius heard from Lelouch, the more he was convinced to left Britannia join.

He and Anya sat along with Jeremiah in the Student Council room, the T.V helping show the live feed of the conference.

Anya then went to the bathroom and was actually exchanging messages with the girls from her headset.

“Anything on Nunnally?”

“Nope. We don’t see her. Huh?! Oh shit! They have found out! Girls, abandon the mission! Anya,-!”

Anya’s eyes widened. “Girls? Girls?! What is going on?!” There was no signal. Only silence remained. “Olga? Kairi? Lucy?!” 

"While this is true, your vote stands at 450. Giving us only 1/4th the remnants." USJ speaker Sumeragi Kayuga stated sternly. "We ask that you cut your vote to 1/4th as well so the other countries can decide."

"That I cannot do, because I have learned that you yourself Kaguya have direct connections with the Black Knights." Lelouch's statement sent uproar into the cafeteria room. "Therefore I will result to more drastic ways of voting!"

Abruptly from above, the Lancelot Albion ripped an open hole above Kaguya's patio, sporting dual VARIS cannons.

"What the hell!" Julius screamed in anger and horror. "Bastards going to resort to violence?! The hell is he thinking?!"

Anya came out of the bathroom. She was hearing the noises and was frightened. “Oh god….why?”

All of a sudden, the screen cut to an emergency news channel. "We interrupt this live feed to bring you a news to the public," the news reporter explained. "Pendragon City has been found destroyed by an unidentifiable airship."

Anya held onto Julius’s hand. “Julius,...I’m terrified…”

"Don't worry my dear. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Though it wasn't realized by most, Julius knew well that this was the work of a weapon similar to the Ark Fleet Plan.

It was also clear of one thing: war was coming.

The woman noticed the plan Lelouch had was strikingly similar, and a similar weapon to what her husband had used back in St.Petersburg. Flashbacks to the court battlefield returned to her mind. She has to get away from this now and. “Julius, we need to evacuate.”

"We have to leave. Right now." Outside, hundreds and thousands of Britannian Knightmare Frames entered the sky, alongside Aegis, Caerleon, Kamikaze, and Broadsword class airships. "Lelouch, what are you doing...?"

Anya was starting to pack her bags. She gently rubbed her belly. “Don’t worry, my child. You’ll be safe from the danger.”

Above in the high air, several of the Knight of the Round attempted to attack the single Lancelot Albion. 

Most fell aside from Gino and Bismark, but it didn't take long for the Knight of Zero to deal with previous Knight of One.

“Julius! Hurry!” Anya was out the door. N2 following behind. 

"Yes, yes! Hurry lets go!" Julius exclaimed, the pair rushing to their car. It wasn't much, but it would do to get them out of the area at the moment. "Let's just hope no one gets killed because of any of this."

Anya looked out the window as N2 started the car and sped away. Lelouch…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Meanwhile, aboard the Avalon

"We've pinpointed that the Damocles Sky Fortress will move above the atmosphere through the Pacific Ocean, but that won't stop them from firing any FREJA's at Britannia or anywhere else." a scientist stated.

"Very well, we will have to attack Damocles and the Black Knights before they ascend above the atmosphere." Lelouch stated, glancing to Suzaku behind him. "We'll have to lead a powerful charge and surround the Sky Fortress to ensure no rebels escape. We'll also have to recapture the Damocles as to control the FLEJA weapon."

"Understood/Yes, my lord!" the guards and Knightmare pilots saluted before making their leave to their Knightmare's.

The Black Knights were battling to try to buy Kallen time. However, it was all in vain and they failed.

After several hours the following day, hours full or battles, screams of rage and death, Britannia proved its might under Lelouch's command.

"Attention entire world, hear my proclamation! I am Lelouch VI Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler!" the new Emperor of Earth smiled with a twisted look in his eyes. "Prince Schneizel has surrendered to me! And as a result of this, I now process control of both the Damocles and the FLEJA weapon! And even the Black Knight no longer possess the strength to oppose me now. It anyone dare to surpass my authority, they shall know the devastating power of the FLEJA! Those who could challenge my rule no longer exist! Yes, from this day, from this moment on the world belongs to me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

St.Petersburg  
Hotel room

Meanwhile, the couple moved to St.Petersburg, away from the chaos. Soon, Anya learned her performance group were captured with the Black Knights by Lelouch. Anya could barely complete her sentence; the girls were like sisters to her. “If he kills them...my friends,...”

"He can't, he wouldn't...." On the T.V was a live feed of Lelouch and the prisoners, aboard a safely guarded float heading to the Tokyo District where they'd be executed. "Someone has to stop him..... Someone, a-anyone....."

The float was large, with multiple prisoners lined up and Prince Schneizel in the front behind Jeremiah who stood on guard. Leading up to Lelouch's throne however, was Nunnally, chained like some animal in fear.

It seemed like no one would stop this.... This monster, this demon from progress. Except one person.... One person no one thought truly existed, and only acted as a persona of Lelouch.

But there he stood, far across the road arms covered by his purple cape and black mask glistening in the sunlight.

The floats seemed to stop, as did the BTR's and Knightmare Frames guarding it.

"Who is that?" Julius asked aloud, as did the Knightmare Frame pilot who scanned the figure, but it was obvious who it was. "Is that.....?"

Anya softly gasped. “That’s Zero. But...wasn’t Lelouch Zero?”

"It... How is he.... What?" Julius was just as confused as his wife, how the hell was Zero not Lelouch? It made no sense....

Zero make no words or promises, but made haste with his shockingly powerful running speed.

Okay, now I know that can't be Lelouch, Julius thought. Cause Lelouch can't run for anything.

Zero bobbed and dodged bullets from the Knightmare Frames, rushing up the float and past Jeremiah. He jumped with ease from where he was to Nunnally, and finally Lelouch. "Damn you, cretin!" Lelouch tried to pull out a handgun, but Zero smacked it away with... With a sword... Not just a sword, but a very specific sword.

And suddenly Julius recognized who it was under Zero's mask. "Its him," Julius whispered to Anya. "Zero is Suzaku...."

“Suzaku? How can this be?” Anya pondered. She started to realize what Suzaku was going to do. Her eyes went wide and she was shaking her head in disbelief. “No..”

"No, no..... No, Suzaku don't!" Thought Julius tried to stop his friend, it was clear he wouldn't stop to listen to anyone. "Don’t!"

A loud slice through Lelouch's chest, and a gasp of pain from the boy make the whole world go dead silent. Everything and everyone watched in silence.

The world quite literally froze itself in shock.

Anya fell to crying and N2 tried to comfort her. “L-Lelouch….”

Julius felt his eye tear up, he felt his arms and legs collapse in fear and horror. "L-Lelouch....." he struggled to say, a tear stream falling down his cheek.

"Lelouch, this wasn't about power... You only wanted to help find Nunnally... You, you took all the world's anger, all the rage and just took your life to end it all.." he choked out with a sob. "Lelouch you.... You brought the world together again...."


	16. Epilogue: The Peace That Rings On

The death of Lelouch brought the world together, Britannia and Japanese began focussing on the future and the E.U helped support that all.

Suzaku stood as Zero and as Nunnally's guardian, the Damocles was taken apart for vehicles and used as a museum for future use.

So at the moment, everything was at peace. Julius and Anya finally had their child, who they named Lelouch in honor of his great deeds and lived with their child.

Forever looking towards the future.

They lived happily in St.Petersburg, the birthplace of their meeting and the start of a new beginning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A friend and I were told of this tale by the two, who promised to remember the man who was misunderstood and gave peace to the world. We do not know if Lelouch is actually dead or brought back to life. But, they did name their newborn son after him. They wish for us to tell the world about this story, so that many others will know what happened.

Who knows? Lelouch, is there a chance that you are alive somehow? If so, what message will you give us? Why are you back? Perhaps we may never know. 

For now, we will write this story and call it The Siren’s Song, the story of a beautiful performer and a flamboyant tactician.


End file.
